RWBY: Kitty-Kat
by RebelKira
Summary: Artemis is a lion faunus that got put on a team that doesn't quite suit him. Will he be able to work with his new team. Or will everything implode on him. I don't own RWBY I only own the OC's. Rated M for Mild Language, Violence, and Sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

The Airship to Beacon Academy had just docked. I walked out and stared up at the large building that I would have to call home for the next four years. I had began walking again when a guy with short brown hair and armor all over him ran into me.

"Get out of the way jackass!" He said running off.

"Let's see two minutes and I've already been called an ass." I said smiling. "New record."

I was wearing my usual attire. Black shoes and pants. White button up shirt with a black tie. Black suit jacket. My brown overcoat, white leather gloves, sunglasses and a brown wide brimmed fedora. I was about to start walking again when a guy with blond hair ran past me and right for a trash can to puke in.

"So many colorful people. Although I hope those two aren't on my team." I said walking towards the building. Walking towards the amphitheater I observed the students along the way. I heard an explosion a bit off in the distance. I decided to investigate a bit. Not because I was concerned. I was more curious as to what happened. I saw a girl in white yelling at another girl in red and black. I thought about intervening at least to see if there was a good reason for the yelling. However another girl in black with a bow on her head attempting to hide her ears stepped in between them. She seemed to have things under control so I decided to head off towards the school again.

I arrived at the amphitheater and hid off to the side observing the other new arrivals. I knew I would have to partner with at least three of them so I had looked around to see how much potential there was to work with. I saw the headmaster walking out towards the microphone.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said walking away. Professor Goodwitch walked up after him.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She said before walking away.

'He seemed a bit distracted and she seems like a wonderful ray of sunshine. I almost forgot we had to go though initiation as well. At least it'll weed out the weaklings.' I thought as I walked towards the ballroom.

"So you seem like a friendly person." Came a voice from behind me. I turned to see a guy in a flannel jacket, black shirt and jeans.

"Not sure what gave off that impression. Dark clothes, keeping off to the side in the shadows. Most people would put that as the exact opposite." I said continuing to walk towards the ballroom.

"Well that's what happens when you judge a book by its cover. Guy like you must hold some mystery to him. Should make for an interesting year." He said.

"Well hate to burst your bubble Mr. flannel guy, but you judged a book by its cover anyway. Nothing special about me just liked the look and an introvert normally." I said

"Oh shoot. I apologize I try not to do that. Name's Vester Owens." He said holing his hand out towards me.

"Artemis Finch." I said shaking his hand.

"Well if you don't mind I got a couple friends already if ya wanna meet them. Were thinking of forming our team and we need another person. If your interested that is." He said.

I gave a small sigh. "Listen I'm sure you and your friends are great. I don't want to discourage you but we don't even know how teams will be formed yet. If we try to plan ahead and premake a team and then get split apart there is no point to all the work. I appreciate the offer but I have to respectfully decline for now perhaps after the initiation and team sorting." I said.

"No problem your right. I'm gonna go catch up with them though. If you happen to change your mind don't hesitate to find me." He said before walking off.

'Not likely.' I thought to myself. He seems like a nice guy but maybe a little too nice. After arriving in the ballroom I ran into the guy with the brown hair from earlier again. Well more like he ran into me again. He was showing off to a couple other guys and ended up punching me as I was walking by. I like to assume it was on accident only because I didn't want to get kicked out before initiation.

"Oh you again. Didn't you learn to stay out of my way after this morning?" He said.

"You mean make sure I'm out of your path since you clearly don't pay attention ever." I said

"The hell did you just say?" He asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I called you a blind dumbass." I said.

"Dude you don't know who your fucking with." He said getting closer to me.

"I could say the same thing to you. Clearly you weren't paying attention and assaulted me twice in one day. For all you know I could be your new teammate or your worst nightmare." I said

"Is that a threat?" He asked.

"Okay I can see I need to speak slower for you. No threat. Not yet. Maybe in week. Then I can kick your ass." I said smiling

"Alright jackass." He said getting ready to punch me. One of the other guys held him back.

"Cardin he's not worth getting kicked out on the first day." Another guy behind him said. Cardin lowered his fist.

"Fine but after initiation. I'm gonna kick your ass." Cardin said.

"I look forward to your attempt. For now I bid you farewell. Oh sorry. Good luck. I go bye bye now." I said walking away.

I found a spot on the opposite side of the room and decided to get some sleep. The next morning we all headed out to Beacon Cliff. Professors Goodwitch and Ozpin Told us that we would be assigned to teams today and that the first person we met up with in the forest was who we were to be partnered with. We then had to make it to the northern end of the forest to retrieve some artifact. Puke boy from yesterday started asking questions but before I could hear the answers I got launched.

I pulled the handle of my weapon out of my pocket and extended it into it's cane form. I hooked a branch on the way down and was able to stabilize myself in one of the trees. Below me was a small pack of four beowolves. I fired a mini grenade towards them to scatter them away so I could land. I pulled the handle of my cane to reveal the hidden blade. I jumped down and impaled on of the grimm through the head. Two of the remaining beowolves lunged at me. I kicked one away and stabbed the other through the mouth. I sheathed my blade and fired at the remaining grimm finishing them off.

I started heading north and I could make out a lone dark silhouette. Apparently it noticed me too as we both advanced towards each other. The closer I got I could make out features.

"Shit" I said as we came face to face.

"Great of all the people here I got stuck with you." Cardin said.

"Look jerk I'm not happy about this either. How about we just pretend this horrible meeting never happened and look for someone else." I said.

"Perfect." He said walking away.

"So I'm guessing this means your stuck with me instead." Said a voice behind me.

"Seriously dude are you like following me or something?" I asked seeing Vester behind me.

"N-no I just happened to see someone and then found you and that guy fighting." He said.

'Well at least its not Cardin' I thought to myself. "Alright I guess were partners."

We wandered further into the forest. He talked a lot on the way. Just as I was getting ready to say something we found the artifacts. Not may of them had been taken yet though it seemed. We grabbed a black rook and started heading back. On the way back we ran into a deathstalker.

Vester revealed his weapon to be a large battle axe. I distracted it by firing at it from the trees. Vester ran towards it and jumped high in the air. When he landed he severed one of the deathstalker's claws off. Unfortunately it recovered faster than he did. It grabbed him with it's other claw. I jumped from the tree line to strike it before it could do anything. I managed to pry him from the claw, but when I turned for a follow up attack. It had stabbed Vester in the head with it's tail. Killing him instantly. I fired at its tail blowing it off. I jumped and fired at its face in order to get it away from Vester's body. I lured it away enough to be able to get over and grab Vester's axe. I jumped and fired at the deathstalker to distract it and swung the axe down. Slicing off the final claw. I dropped the axe and jammed my blade into it's eye finishing it off. I walked over to Vester's motionless body and knelt down.

"Shit. I'm sorry it ended this way. You may have been a little annoying but had a good heart. You didn't deserve this." I said readjusting his body. I placed his hands on his chest and closed his eyes. I walked back to the school with the artifact in one hand and his axe in the other. I arrived at the cliff and hnded the artifact to Ozpin.

"Here you are sir. Did you happen to see what happened?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry about your friend. However as you know that is always a possibility." Ozpin said.

"How does this affect my team situation?" I asked.

"You will be paired with the first person you met in the forest." He said.

"Sir not to be rude but that isn't really possible." I said

"Not Mr. Owens." He said.

Shit.

(Skip to Team Naming Ceremony)

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. Artemis Finch your partner unfortunately passed away during the initiation. Therefore you shall be added to these men, and from this day forward, you will work together as Team CARDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin said to us.

'Shit' I though while the amphitheater applauded us.

After all the teams were announced we headed to our room. Cardin immediately shoved me against the wall.

"Look jackass I don't give a shit if your partner died. I don't give a shit about you. As long as I'm your leader you will listen to what I say is that understood." He said

"Sure for now." I said

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

I punched him in the stomach knocking him to his knees. "It means for now I am your teammate. Don't piss me off too bad and you get to pretend to boss me around." I kicked him in the face knocking him on his back. I slammed my hand on his neck pinning him to the ground. "In simple terms you can understand. Don't Fuck with me." I released him and set my stuff on my bed. "Russel, Sky, Dove. For now I have no issues with you I hope we can work together well and you wont end up like our wonderful leader." I walked back to Cardin and offered a hand up. "Cardin, I will be a loyal teammate. We started off on a bad note I say we start over tomorrow on a positive one." He was reluctant at first but he took my hand and I helped him to his feet.

Over the next few weeks it took a few hard learned lessons but Cardin learned not to try to bully me. Regardless of being on the same team he thought he would be able to push me around and bully me like the blond haired guy I saw on my first day. I later learned his name was Jaune. I couldn't understand why my team thought they needed to be assholes to everyone but it was giving us a bad reputation. Giving ME a bad reputation just by being on the same team with them. They stopped bothering me so I decided to let it go for now and try to figure out if there was a way out of this. One day after classes I went to Professor Ozpin's office.

"Excuse me Professor Ozpin could talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Of Course Mr. Finch. What seems to be bothering you." He asked.

"I don't mean to question your judgment. However I feel like being on this team is a mistake. With your permission I would like to be moved to another team. Or perhaps a transfer." I said.

"Mr. Finch may I ask why you feel this way?" He asked.

"Well sir our team is getting a bad reputation as racists and bullies. Our leader in particular. I refuse to indulge in the activities of my teammates however I am still being grouped with them. Getting a bad reputation by not doing anything. I feel that being put on another team will give me the chance to change how people view me." I said.

"I am sorry to hear this. However. I have made more mistakes than any man, woman or child on this planet. I do feel like your placement on team CARDL. Though tragic the reason. Was not a mistake. If you feel your getting a bad reputation then you are the only one who can change it. If your reputation is as bad as you say then no team would want to accept you as a member anyway." He said.

"Sir with all due respect four to one is not good odds to change my reputation. I could work at it but the other four will just bring it down more." I said

"I'm sorry Mr. Finch but you have only two options. You can try and change things for the better. Or you will have to leave Beacon Academy." He said standing up and walking towards me. "If I were you I would take an extra day or two to think your options over. Your skills are impeccable young man. I'd hate to see so much talent go to waist."

I sat there for a bit thinking over what he had said. "Alright professor. I'll think it over a little more. Maybe I'm overreacting a bit. Thanks for the talk." I shook his hand and headed out the door.

It was starting to get a little late so I headed for the cafeteria. When I got there I was my team sitting my a female faunus with bunny ears. She looked really uncomfortable. The closer I got the more they started harassing her. When he pulled her ears I got pissed.

"See I told you they were real." Cardin said laughing.

I grabbed Cardin by the back of the neck making him let go of her. I walked her away from them.

"Are you okay?" I asked her kindly.

"Y-yeah I think." She said.

I was about to respond when Cardin locked me in a choke hold.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked

I elbowed him in the stomach repeatedly until he released me. "This is the last straw Cardin! I sat by watching you bully student after student. You are giving our team a bad name. Giving ME a bad name. I don't care if I get kicked out. You are the worst leader ever. You are supposed to inspire us to be better. All you've done is corrupt the rest of our team into being jerks."

I pulled off my gloves and exposed my claws. I grabbed Cardin by the neck and pinned him to the ground again. I was about to slash at him when I felt two sets of arms grabbing me and pulling me back. I turned to see the bunny faunus and Jaune stopping me. I released Cardin and stood back up retracting my claws. "You may be my leader but we both know I'm stronger than you. If I ever see you bullying someone again. No one will stop me from hurting you."

"Thanks Jaune. I know that probably wasn't an easy thing to do stopping me." I said.

"No it wasn't. After all he's put me though I wanted to let you. But I knew it wouldn't have been right. If it was I'd have let Nora break his legs. I'll be fine you should go check on Velvet." He said. I pointed to the bunny faunus and he nodded his head. I walked over to Velvet and walked her away from the scene.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry you had to see that. I'm grateful you stopped me though." I said

"I-I'm fine a little shaken up but okay. Thank you for helping me out though. I'm Velvet by the way." She said.

"Artemis. If he ever bullies you again please let me know. If your scared of me after that I don't blame you." I said.

"Y-yeah it was kinda scary to watch. Part of me wishes I'd have let you do it though." She said.

"I know. For whatever it's worth thank you for stopping me. I'm sorry for scaring you." I said walking away.

She caught up to me and stopped me. She put her arms around me and hugged me. "Thank you Artemis." She then ran off out of the cafeteria.

I grabbed my dinner and took it back to my room. Along the way back I had a few people say they were sorry for misjudging me. Some seemed to be more afraid of me now. Well Ozpin was right about one thing. I defiantly changed my own reputation.


	2. Chapter 2

Cardin and the rest of my team came back soon after. They all surrounded my bed.

"Alright freak who and what the hell are you?" Cardin asked.

"We'll as you recently saw I'm a lion faunus. I happen to be a guy. I can be an asshole when I'm provoked. Like for example when I see someone attacking a harmless girl for no reason. Oh and I'm tired of getting grouped in with you jackasses. I don't go around harassing other students for no reason yet somehow people group me in with you because I was unlucky enough to get placed on the same team with you. Let me know when you hear what you were looking for." I said.

"Cardin is our leader. Your leader. Your not supposed to attack him in the middle of the cafeteria." Sky said.

"Yeah he's our leader. He's a poor excuse for one. A child can do a better job. In fact a child IS doing a better job. I thought you guys would know the difference between right and wrong but apparently your just blind and would rather follow him even though you know it's not right. I haven't figured out the reason why you choose to go along with it though. Is it cause you think it's right? Are you scared of him? Are you guys just stupid?" I said.

"We do it because we respect him. As should you." Russel said.

"You respect a guy who has absolutely no compassion for others? From what I saw that girl was minding her own business and you walked up and began making her feel uncomfortable and pulling her ears." I said removing my gloves again. I pushed Russel out of the way as I stood up.

"What choice do we have? He was chosen to lead us." Dove said. I grabbed him by the collar and raised him off the ground.

"You have the choice to not go along with this asshole. Maybe if you stood up to him and showed him that what he's doing is wrong maybe he'd get the hint." I said pointing to Cardin. I let go and he fell backwards.

"That's enough freak." Cardin said grabbing my shoulder.

"If you don't want me to kick your ass I suggest you get your hand off of me." I said.

"Hey Cardin how about we go to the training hall for this. Maybe knock some sense into him." Russel said.

"Russel that is the smartest thing you've ever said. Don't wanna leave blood stains on the floor." I said.

Cardin let go and shoved his way past me leading everyone out of the room.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." I said. I started heading out the door when a large man in green blocked my path. "Excuse me sir. I have some people I need to torment." He shoved me back into the room knocking me to the ground. He walked in and grabbing my jacket and lifting me up.

"Care to rephrase that." He asked.

"I would, but it's probably the most realistic answer you'll get." I said grabbing his arm.

"Yatsu stop!" Velvet said grabbing his arm as well. "He's the one who helped me."

The large man set me down. "My apologizes, but meeting someone and telling them your about to go torture someone isn't the best opening."

"You're not wrong. Velvet what are you doing here?" I asked.

"She's really bad at hiding when something is bothering her. Along with that her team is very protective of her." Another girl said.

She tapped The large green man on the chest causing him to take a couple steps back. Allowing another guy to also step forward. The girl was wearing a light brown long sleeved shirt and a dark brown beret. The guy had dark shin and copper colored hair. He wore a orangish colored vest with black jeans. The girl stepped forward and looked me up and down.

"Interesting style. Now care to tell me who you plan to attack?" She asked.

"Well first off you're choice of clothing isn't have bad either madam. As far as who. That would be my currently absent team. They think they can just go around and harass anyone they feel like. So I'm gonna go beat some sense into them." I said.

The girl tipped her aviators down giving me a good look at her dark brown eyes. I mimicked her by tipping my sunglasses down as well. She smiled and pushed them back up.

Alright kid but were coming with. Since it sounds like it'll be four on one we can't have them killing you if things get out of hand. Seems like it would be a huge loss." She said. Holding out her hand. Which I immediately accepted. "Coco Adel. You've already met Velvet. The silent one over here is Fox, and the Jolly Green Giant over here is Yatsuhashi."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm sure my "Team" has finished getting ready and worried about me. We shouldn't keep them waiting." I said heading off towards the training hall with them following me.

When we got there Cardin had his back turned to us. Sky pointed us out causing Cardin to turn around.

"So the big bad kitty was to scared to fight us alone so he went and found some help. Not only that but he brought his girlfriend. You really think the little bunny can help you when she was scared of us?" Cardin said.

"Listen here you little..." Coco started saying before I stepped in front of her.

"Easy cutie. I got this." I said turning to her. I lowered my glasses again and winked at her. I pushed them back and tuned my attention back to Cardin. "They aren't here to help me. See I don't need help to kick your asses. You attacked their teammate, and they didn't take to kindly to that. In fact they almost attacked me for it. So it's giving me extra motivation to beat you guys." I took off my overcoat and hat placing my glasses and gloves in my hat. "Would you mind holding on to these for me" I said handing them to Coco.

"Uh Sure?" Coco said taking my coat and hat.

I started walking towards the four of them. "Oh good you remembered your weapons. It'll be a fair fight now." I stopped and pulled out my scroll and ran back to Coco. "I'm gonna make this interesting. If I can beat them by the end of this song you have to go out with me this weekend."

"You really think that will be possible?" She asked.

"Oh I guarantee it." I said.

"Alright let's see if you're as good as you claim." She said taking my scroll.

I ran back towards Cardin and cracked my knuckles. "Hit it."

 **(Cue Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold)**

Cardin was the first to charge at me. I ducked down and punched him in the stomach. I jumped up and have him an elbow to the back. I grabbed his arm and gripped it hard enough that he released his weapon. I threw him at Russel and chucked Cardin's mace as hard as I could at Sky's face. Knocking them both to the ground and distracting Dove.

I ran up at Dove and locked his arm causing him to drop his sword. I repositioned so he was behind me with his arm over my shoulder. I grabbed his arm and tossed him over me causing him to land on Cardin and Russel. I picked up Cardin's mace and Dove's sword and charged at Sky. He finally recovered only for me to slam him with the mace again. Knocking him into the rest of the pile. I fired a few rounds from Cardin's mace at the pile of my team.

"That's enough!" A woman called out. I turned back to see Professors Goodwitch and Ozpin in the entrance. I tossed the two weapons on the pile of my teammates. "Mr. Finch what do you think your doing?"

"Sparring?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Looked to me like you are attacking you're teammates." Professor Goodwitch said before turning to Coco's team. And you four did nothing to stop him. I would think second year students would know better!"

"Mr. Finch I assume you have a good reason for this related to what we talked about earlier?" Ozpin asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. See after we finished our talk I went to the cafeteria and saw my teammate's harassing Velvet. I stopped them and they decided to try fighting me. After I went back to our room they started trying to pick another fight with me. So I agreed to let them try another four on one situation with me. I promise this was all for a noble cause." I said.

"And this cause would be?" Goodwitch asked.

"Does rehabilitation count?" I asked.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"For weeks Cardin and his goons in the pile over there. Have gone around bullying and harassing other students. I've tried to stay out of it. I tried distancing myself. Because of their actions other students think I'm just as bad as them and have began avoiding me. I thought maybe if I knocked some sense into them and shattered their prides a little maybe they'd get the hint and end all of this." I said.

"Why didn't you go to a teacher?" She asked.

"Technically I did. As I previously stated I did talk to Ozpin. He gave me advice on how to deal with the situation. Besides even if I had gone to you. What would you have done? Give them detention? That will teach them. Suspend them? That's a reward. They don't have to go to classes. Expel them? Then they will just take this behavior somewhere else.? Bullies don't learn with those methods. They learn by getting a taste of their own medicine. It's the golden rule do unto other as you would have them do to you. They wanna attack people they got attacked. I stopped Cardin from attacking me and I will gladly keep teaching him this lesson until he stops bullying others." I said.

"I will admit this isn't quite what I expected. However time will tell the results." Ozpin said before he began walking out.

"You aren't going to do anything?" Goodwitch asked.

"No. He took my words to heart and took action on them. Sometimes a huntsman must do what's necessary even if it's not what everyone agrees with. Mr. Finch is to receive no punishment nor is team CFVY. Had the fight gotten out of hand they would have stepped in." Ozpin said.

Professor Goodwitch sighed before following him out.

I checked the scoreboard and say they were nearly defeated anyway.

"So should I deplete your auras or do you wanna give in?" I asked walking closer to my team.

"We give." Russel, Sky and Dove said.

"Cardin?" I said lifting his head up. He spit in my face. "Good answer."

I lifted him up and kicked him towards Coco and her team. I ran over to where he landed and jumped on his back. Causing him to scream in agony. His aura was gone. Any further attacks would inflict actual damage.

"Are you gonna stop harassing people? Please say no cause then I can start breaking bones." I said.

"Alright fine you crazy fuck." Cardin said.

"Good boy. Now you can start by apologizing to Velvet. Russel, Sky, Dove. That means you guys too. Get over here and beg Velvet to forgive you!" I yelled out.

"Artemis this isn't necessary." Velvet said.

"Oh it most definitely is." Coco said handing my stuff to Yatsuhashi. She knelt down and lifted Cardin's head up. "You and your lackeys just got your asses kicked by one guy. We find out you are still continuing to bully students you'll have to deal with us as well. Now apologize to my teammate."

"Alright alright I'm sorry. Happy?" Cardin said.

"Velvet do you accept his apology?" Coco asked.

"Y-yes." Velvet said.

"No you don't." Coco said. She slammed Cardin's head into the ground before pulling it back up. "Try again. Be warned I'll keep doing this until I know you mean it."

"I'm sorry I wont harass anyone anymore." Cardin said before getting his head slammed down again. "I'm sorry Velvet. Please forgive me. I swear I wont bully anyone anymore." She slammed his head down one more time. This time you could see tears streaming down his face. Dripping onto the ground along with the blood coming from his nose and mouth. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Coco that's enough. Please." Velvet said trying to pull her leader away from Cardin.

Coco stood up and walked towards the other three. "If you don't wanna end up like him apologize, and get him out of here."

They all ran over and got on there knees and apologized over and over to Velvet before grabbing Cardin and leaving with him. Coco walked back over and grabbed my things from Yatsuhashi and handed them to me.

"Your song ended right before Ozpin showed up." Coco said.

"Shit and here I thought it would have been an easy bet." I said putting my stuff back on.

"See you Saturday at five." Coco said.

"But I lost the bet." I said confused.

"Yep." She said.

"Coco did you really have to go that far?" Velvet asked.

"No one hurts my teammates. Anyone who does will feel my wrath. All I did was make sure he was honest with his apology." Coco said.

"I like your style." I said.

"You'll enjoy more than that by the time I'm done with you." She said lowering her glasses and winking at me.

After that she led her team out of the arena. I since the rest of my team left their weapons laying around when they ran away. I decided to pick them up and place them in my locker until tomorrow. I started heading back to the dorm feeling like someone was following me. I turned in time to see someone lunge towards me and tackle me to the ground.

"Blake? Is that you?" I asked.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Well the training hall is always lovely this time of night. However you just can't beat the calmness of an empty hallway." I said.

"You know what I mean. What are you doing at Beacon?" She asked.

"Laying on the floor with Adam's ex-girlfriend on top of me." I said.

"Stop being a smart ass. Why are you here?" She asked.

"Look I'm not with them anymore if that's what you wanna know. Not sure why you really care anyway." I said.

"I don't. I mean I do. I mean. I thought you were still with them and sent to drag me back." She said.

"Yeah well I'm not. Mind getting off of me?" I said.

"If your not here because of that then why are you here?" She said getting up.

"Don't flatter yourself by thinking it has anything to do with you. I left the White Fang shortly after you did. Ever since we started getting more and more brutal I wanted out. I'd been questioning what would happen if I left for a long time. For a while I was worried Adam or Sienna would send a team to kill me. When you left I saw that Adam didn't even chase after you. I figured if his lovely girlfriend got away with no problem then I would be fine. So I left. Burned anything related to them and decided that I wanted a new chance. The last thing I expected was to run into another former White Fang member. Least of all you. I said getting up and turning away from her.

"Artemis I'm sorry. I wish I could take it all back. If I had... maybe things would have been different between us." She said.

"We all have regrets Blake. I know I certainly do." I said.

"Maybe we can start over. Maybe this time things will turn out different." She said.

"Or maybe things will turn out the same again. I'm not giving you the chance to break my heart again." I said turning back to her.

"I'm sorry" She said holding her arm.

"So am I." I said walking away.

I got back to my dorm to see my team talking on Cardin and Sky's beds. Cardin had an ice pack on his face. I didn't say a word and went straight to my bed. I grabbed a pair of headphones from my nightstand and headed back towards the door.

"Artemis wait." Dove said.

"What do you want? Make it quick." I said.

"We did some talking and were all really sorry for the way we've been acting. We promise were not going to be doing any of that anymore." He said.

"You're sorry. I guess that makes everything okay then right?" I said clenching my fists.

"Dude are you okay?" You were all smiles when you were with that girl and her team." Sky asked.

"Beating the shit out of us." Russel added.

"It's none of your fucking business!" I yelled before slamming the door behind me.

I started walking around looking for a place to be alone. I eventually found a balcony to sit at for a while. I pulled my scroll out and plugged my headphones into it. It was then I realized this was the first time I'd looked at my scroll since beating my team. I had a message from Coco on it.

'So I went ahead and put our numbers in your phone for ya. I also had Vel take a few pics you might enjoy. Feel free to hit us up any time. ;)'

I looked though the pictures and saw a majority of them were highlights of the fight. She somehow managed to get a perfect shot of when Cardin's mace made contact with Sky's face. She also had Velvet take a few pictures of her. This must have been when Goodwitch was yelling at me. I went to switch to my music and noticed that she had also put one of the pictures as my background. I smiled and turned to my music.

 **(Cue Lost in You- Three Days Grace)**

"Of all the people from my past I could have run into. It had to be her. Couldn't have been Ashe or Opal. Hell I'd even rather see Shinku, and that fucker tried to kill me three times. No it had to be the girl that stole my heart and stepped on it." I said.

"You always come up here and yell out nonsense?" A female voice said walking up next to me. She had long purple hair. She wore a Purple long sleeve shirt that covered her hands and skirt with black leggings underneath.

"Do you always listen to peoples private conversations?" I asked.

"Doesn't a conversation require at least two people?" she asked.

"Maybe I was talking to a chameleon faunus that was blending in to the area." I said.

"While that's not impossible I doubt it's true." She said.

"I'm sorry is there something I can help you with?" I asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Probably not, but if you want someone to talk to I'll listen." She said.

"I don't even know you." I said.

"Didn't I introduce myself? Oh well. I'm Violet." She said.

"Artemis. So care to explain why you're here, and why you were eavesdropping on me?" I asked.

"Well I like to come up to get a little air. I have been for a few days. Today was the first time I met a new friend up here." She said.

"When did I agree to be your friend." I asked.

"A couple minutes ago." She said.

"No I didn't." I said.

"Yes you did." She said

"No I didn't." I said.

"Yes you did." She said

"No I didn't." I said.

"No you didn't." She said

"Yes I did... Alright you win." I said

"Told you, and I wasn't intending to eavesdrop. It seemed like something was bothering you pretty bad. I wanted to make sure you were okay." She said.

"You just walked up to someone you have know clue about. Who just said someone tried to kill them three times." I said

"Well to be honest it's not so much what you said more where we are." She said looking over the edge of the balcony.

"You really are a strange one aren't you Violet?" I asked.

"Some call it strange. Others call it insane. A few call it crazy. I even had a one person call me Looney McCrazy queen of the insane. I prefer unique." She said.

"Someone actually called you that?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Yep. Although they were like five. So it's probably one of the better things I've been called." She said.

"I don't know what brought you up here but I'm actually kinda glad you were here." I said.

"Well I'm not that interesting. However should we meet again maybe we could get to know each other better. However it's getting pretty late we should both be getting to bed. We still have classes tomorrow." She said.

"Yeah I suppose your right. You know I could just give you my number and we wouldn't have to leave these meetings to chance." I said.

"That's no fun though. Planning things takes the excitement out of things. Surprises are more fun." She said as she headed out the door.

"That is one odd girl." I said walking towards the door.

"I've heard that one too." She said popping her head back in the doorway before taking off again.

I laughed a bit and headed back to my dorm. Luckily they all were asleep by now so I didn't need to explain anything. I laid down and looked over the pictures Velvet took again. I stopped when I saw a darker figure in the background of one of them. I zoomed in to see a cloaked figure with what looked like green hair falling out of the hood.

"Clover?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter will have include some back flash moments. If something is on bold it will be a moment from the past.**

When I woke up Dove was the only one left in the room. He was laying on his bed doing something on his scroll. I got up and got my uniform and headed for the shower.

"Hey Artemis. Can we talk for a few minutes?" Dove asked.

"Can it wait till I'm done?" I asked.

"It wont take long. I just wanted to ask what was up with you last night. You were happy and laughing in the training hall. When you got back you were more pissed than I've ever seen you." He said.

I sighed. "All I'm gonna say is I found out someone from my past is here. Someone I was hoping to never see again. I don't have a good reason to trust you or any of our other teammates so I don't feel like I need to tell you guys anything. If you are actually concerned give me a reason to trust you." I said before opening the door to the bathroom. "Dove I get the impression that you aren't like the others. Which is why I was so disappointed when I watched you go along with all their poor choices."

"Clearly you didn't watch very well." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Did you ever actually see me doing anything? Attack anyone? Hear me call anyone a name or anything? I never did once. All I ever did was laugh and go along with it. I didn't like what Cardin, Russel and Sky were doing. They gave me a choice a while back. I could either go along with it or they would start targeting me too. I wasn't happy with my choice, but I wasn't going to be the victim again." He said.

"Again?" I asked.

"Yeah. I knew Cardin before I came here. We went to the same primary school together. He bullied me there too. So when we got out of the same team he cornered me and gave me a choice. Either I do everything exactly as he says, or he'd make my life hell." He said.

"Why didn't you say anything we could have gone against him and maybe prevented all of this. I had him pinned to the ground on the first night right in front of you all." I said.

"I panicked. I thought back to all the things he'd done to me before. I had never seen anyone other than you stand up to him. I was scared of what would happen. For good reason. Russel and Sky were all for taking you out. I was worried that would happen to me." He said.

"So you decided to help them fight me instead of backing off." I said.

"Yeah I did. I didn't want to though I tried talking them out of it on the way to the training hall. Cardin pinned me against the wall and said if I didn't do this that you wouldn't be the only one getting his ass kicked." He said.

I sighed and walked over to Dove. I smacked him in the back of the head. "Cardin isn't the one you should be worried about." I started walking back towards the bathroom. Before he could say anything I shut the door and turned the shower on. 'There are far more dangerous people here.'

I finished by shower and headed to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. When I got there I saw Dove on the ground holding his cheek and Violet standing between him and Cardin.

"Out of the way bitch. He's had this coming for a while." Cardin said.

"I know a little kitty that would probably disagree with you." Violet said.

"That jackass isn't even here." He said.

"He is now." I said walking over and helping Dove off the ground. "So care to tell me why you are attacking Dove? Didn't you say you guys were gonna stop with the bullying?"

"I can inform you. I accidentally bumped into Mr. Toughie here when I was going to get some food and he tried picking a fight with me. I called him a moron." She said. She pointed at Dove. "He tried to stop him and got punched across the face." Violet said.

I sighed and shook my head. "Cardin just back off. I've got too much on my plate to worry about. Dove go sit somewhere else I'll join you in a few." I started walking away when Cardin stepped in front of me.

"Oh so when it's between teammates you don't wanna step in and play hero." He said.

"Cardin I've beaten you down multiple times. I don't know if you get off on pain, or seeing pain in others. Either way I don't care right now. If you want me to punch you then say so. If not I'm hungry." I said trying to walk around him.

Cardin stepped in front of me again with Russel and Sky on both sides of him. Dove walked up and stood next to me.

"So the little bitch thinks he's tough now?" Cardin said.

Violet stood on the other side of me. "You couldn't win a four on one against him. Do you really thing you can win a three on three?"

"Four on three." Jaune said joining us.

"This is a joke right? The second the fight starts you'll all chicken out immediately." Cardin said.

"Then go on. I'll turn around and give you the first shot." I said turning around.

Cardin went to throw a punch but it was blocked by Dove. Jaune stepped forward and kicked Cardin's arm that was being held by Dove. I turned back around. A few other students soon flocked over.

"Cardin you aren't going to be able to bully anyone anymore. No one is scared of you. You have a choice give up or get your ass kicked every time you try to bully someone. Russel, Sky same goes for you." I said.

Russel and Sky both stepped away from Cardin and joined my side.

"You damn traitors." Cardin said as he left the cafeteria. The students that had joined us all went back to there seats. All that was left was Dove, Russel Sky Violet and I.

"Was he threatening you guys, or were you acting on your own" I asked. Neither of them spoke. Which pretty much answered my question. "How did you all let one person threaten you to follow him?" Still no one answered. I shook my head and walked away.

I grabbed some food but I couldn't finish it. I headed off to class. I sat in a corner that was more deserted. It didn't take long for me to lose interest. Port went into a long story about his experience. I don't doubt they have useful information, but I wonder how much of it is true. I had more important things on my mind.

'Was that really clover in that picture? If it was why is she here? It's bad enough I had to run into Blake why Clover too? I burned my past with the White Fang I don't want anything to do with them. That's why I came here in the first place. Maybe I should have gone to Shade instead.' I thought. I jumped a bit when the bell rang.

I walked out and headed for Oobleck's class. Normally I wouldn't have any issues with his class and found it to be one of my favorites. Unfortunately with everything running though my head it made it really hard to focus. The bell rang and I started heading for the door.

"Mr. Finch, May I have a word with you." Oobleck said. I waited for everyone to leave and headed for the front of the classroom. "You seemed to be out of it today normally you are very active in my class. You didn't try to answer a single question. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Prof..." I said before he cut me off.

"Doctor." He said.

"Right Doctor Oobleck. I just didn't sleep the best last night." I said.

"Mr. Finch you know if someone is bothering you. You can always come to one of your teachers." He said.

"With all due respect sir. I understand that. All I can say is some issues from my past have come back. It's not something I can go to anyone for help on for a multitude of reasons. I appreciate that you care, but this is a burden I have to bear on my own." I said before heading out to Goodwitch's class.

She decided to have us fight in one on one matches today. "First up will be Artemis Finch and Blake Belladonna."

I headed to the locker room to get ready. I put my gear on and grabbed my cane. As I was walking out Blake tried talking to me but I just walked past her. We got back to the classroom and took our stances.

" **Blake I need to talk to you." I said.**

I shook my head. I couldn't let that distract me. Goodwitch gave the signal to begin. Blake charged at me and started striking me with her blades. I unsheathed mine and tried to block her incoming strikes.

" **Is everything okay Arty?" Blake asked.**

Blake stepped back making a clone of herself. I hit it with the sheath and it went right through her. She jumped and kicked me to the ground. I put the blade back and rolled away before she could make contact again. I started trying to block her strikes again.

" **I've had something on my mind for a while and I need to tell you." I said**

" **You know you can** **tell me anything." Blake said.**

"Damn it no" I said. I fired a grenade at the ground causing both of us to get sent backwards. I got up and began firing at her. She charged towards me and dodged each one.

" **Blake I'm in love with you. Our views on how the White Fang should be run are closer. I think if we work together we can convince Sienna that the violent turn we've made was wrong." I said.**

I fired another grenade and it was on point and exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared all that was left was a shattered ice clone of her. I turned around in time to see her kicking me again.

" **I'm sorry Artemis, but I'm in love with Adam." Blake said.**

" **What? We both know his influence has changed the White Fang. You've even agreed with me that you feel what were doing isn't right." I said.**

" **It's getting results. The way it was running before we weren't getting results. I believe in the rights for the faunus with him in charge we'll get there. I'm sorry." She said leaving my tent.**

"NO!" I screamed. I dropped my cane and a ghostly purple armor started covering me. My claws tore though my gloves and were enveloped by the purple armor extending them out further than normal. I charged at Blake and started clawing at her repeatedly. She blocked and dodges as well as she could but I got plenty of strikes in.

"That's enough Mr. Finch!" Goodwitch said trying to stop me. I didn't hear her and kept attacking. "Students get out!" All the student grabbed their stuff and started running towards the door. Except for Yang, Ruby and Weiss who had all gone to get their weapons. Yang fired a shot at me which had no affect. Her Weiss and Ruby stood in front of Blake in order to defend her.

"Blake get out of here we'll handle him." Yang said.

"No. You won't be able to. He's too strong in this form. You need to get out of here." Blake said.

Before anyone could respond I slashed at Yang and backhanded Ruby sending them both back. I was about to slash at Weiss when I was sent back to the opposite wall by professor Goodwitch. I struggled wildly to break free of her hold but it was no use. I slowly calmed down and the armor around me dissipated. When it was gone I fell to my knees.

"Mr Finch! What do you have to say for yourself!" Goodwitch said.

I looked up to see Weiss standing in front of Blake with her weapon ready to strike. Yang and Ruby were getting up and joining her. I sat up and saw my claws had tore though my gloves. I retracted them and slowly stood up. I walked over and grabbed my cane and headed for the locker room.

"I'm sorry." I said walking past all of them. I took my gloves off and tossed them in a garbage in the locker room. I placed my cane and gear back in my locker and started to head out. Yang stopped me from leaving.

"What the hell was that? You could have gotten someone seriously hurt!" Yang said.

"I know. I didn't mean it." I said.

"I guess that's supposed to make everything better? The rumors really are true. You and the rest of your team are nothing but bullies and assholes." She punched me and sent me across the room. My right arm collided with the wall.

"Yang stop!" Blake said running over to defend me.

"Why? If we hadn't stepped in he would have probably killed you." Yang said.

"Because it's my fault it happened." Blake said.

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked.

I got up and started walking away holding my right arm. A small patch of red could be seen.

"Arty. Let me help you to the infirmary." Blake said trying to help me.

"Let go of me. Just leave me alone for now." I said pushing her away.

"Arty..." Blake said.

I walked back to my room and went for the medical pack under my bed. I took the top of my uniform off. There were cuts and scraped running all over my right arm. I started trying to bandage myself.

"Rough day?" A female voice said.

"You could say that yeah. Wait violet? How did you get in here? Not only that how did you know where my room is?" I said.

"I may have followed you and my semblance is teleportation." Violet said.

"Okay why are you here?" I asked.

"I have combat class with you. I assume that purple thing is your semblance?" She asked.

"Yeah and that still doesn't answer my question." I said.

"Is it wrong for friends to check up on each other?" She asked.

"I guess not." I said.

"She's the reason you were on my balcony last night isn't she?" She asked.

"You can't claim a balcony as your own unless you own the building it's attached to." I said.

"Ex-girlfriend?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"Evil sister?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Well if she's not a ex I figured she's a family member that you had issues with as a child." She said.

"No." I said.

"Well she must have been someone important to you if she caused a reaction like that in class." She said.

"Maybe I just don't wanna talk about it." I said.

"Alright but at least let me help you with your bandage." She said.

"It's fine I can handle it on my own." I said. She slapped me across the face.

"Look you don't need to do everything on your own. You took on all four of your teammates alone. You wouldn't let Blake help you to the doctor. If you keep this up your going to get yourself killed." She said taking the bandages from me.

"How do you know about all that stuff?" I asked.

"I can teleport. You'd be amazed what I'm able to see. You interested me so I started following you." She said.

"We only met for the first time yesterday." I said.

"Met not seen. I watched you in the forest when your partner got killed." She said.

"You've been watching me since day one? Who the hell are you?" I said.

"That's not important. Blake is really worried about you. She broke down crying when you left." She said.

"Yeah well now were even. She hurt me now I've hurt her." I said.

"So she is an ex-girlfriend?" She asked.

"No... she rejected me a while back. I came here hoping to get a new start. Away from my past." I said.

Violet finished patching my arm up. "I think you should at least talk to Blake. Whatever happened between you do it looks like it really affected her."

"I talked to her last night. I don't need to again. She feels bad that I ended up being right, and now she wants to make up for it. I don't want to. I want to move on. I don't want to give her my heart again, and have her rip it from me again." I said.

"Can't a situation like that happen with anyone? What if Coco does the same thing?" She asked.

"Right now there isn't even anything between us. I moved on from Blake. I'm not looking back." I said.

"You can say that all you want, but clearly there is something still there if you blew up like that in class when you were fighting her. You still should talk to her." She said.

"If I say I'll think about it will you drop it?" I asked.

"For now. Anyway we should probably head down and get something to eat. I don't know about you but I'm starving." She said.

"You still never answered my question. Who are you and why have you been watching me?" I asked.

"Violet Li." She said bowing. "As far as why..." She raised two fingers to her head. She saluted and teleported away.

"So this just got weirder." I said. I changed out of my uniform and set in in the bathroom to wash it when I got back. I headed to the cafeteria. When I got there Yang was standing outside waiting for me. She stopped me and lofted up the sleeve of my coat to see the bandages.

"Are you okay?" Yang said.

"No I'm hungry." I said.

She started laughing. "Okay that was good, and I meant your arm."

"Well I'm about as good as a guy with no aura that got slammed into a wall can be. Nothing broken at least." I said. I tried to walk around her and she again stopped me.

"Look I want to say I was sorry. Blake told me the two of you used to be close and that she hurt you a long time ago. She feels horrible about everything. I didn't mean what I said about you being as bad as Cardin. I've seen you helping out Jaune and Velvet. I was mad, and I don't think when I'm mad." She said.

"I appreciate that, and I understand." I said. I started walking past her again.

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened between the two of you." She asked.

"I'm sorry, but I do mind. She's your teammate if you wanna know you'll have to ask her." I said.

I walked over and got my food and sat down alone. After a bit Coco ended up joining me.

"When did you get so many friends?" Coco asked.

"I've always had a knack for it. It's either my charm or natural good looks." I said before taking another bite.

"Why are you struggling to put food in your mouth?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Let me see your arm." She said.

"Coco I'm fine. Seriously if anything I slept on it wrong." I said.

"Show me your arm." She demanded.

I sighed and lifted my sleeve. Revealing the bandages all up my arm.

"What happened?" Coco asked.

" **Arty What happened? Are you okay?" Blake asked.**

"I-I'm fine just a little accident in combat class." I said.

"Bullshit Glynda never lets a fight get that far. What happened." She asked.

"It got a little out of hand and my semblance activated. It's really not a big deal." I said.

"What's your semblance?" She asked.

"I get a ghost armor that makes me invulnerable for a short time. When it runs out I have ten percent of my aura left." I said.

"So then who attacked you after the fight?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You said ten percent. An injury like this can't be done unless you have your aura depleted." She said.

"What are you going to do if I tell you?" I said.

"Depends who it is." She said.

"Alright if I said it was Cardin?" I asked

"I'll kick his ass." She said.

"Okay Ruby?" I asked

"Do you really think I'd believe that? She's too nice." She asked.

"Look I don't want you to do anything. Give it a day or two, and I'll be fine." I said.

"Alright. I know you can take care of yourself. You made that very clear yesterday, but you can't do everything on your own though. Asking for help isn't a bad thing. I gave you our numbers for a reason. Don't be afraid to use them." She said.

"I'll try to remember that. I promise though it's nothing to worry about." I said.

"Well you ruined my plans for tomorrow night." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you already forgot about our date tomorrow." She said.

"No I mean what plans?" I asked.

"We were gonna go out to a club. I've seen your moved in a fight. I wanna see how well you move out on that floor. Since your broken I wouldn't feel right putting that much stress on you." She said.

"I'll be fine. My arms not what you should be worried about though." I said.

"Oh? Then do tell. What should I be worried about?" She asked.

"My terrible dance moves." I said. She just started laughing.

"Dude you have a lot to learn. Dancing and fighting aren't much different. Especially when you use a melee weapon." She said.

"You'd think so. Until you saw me dance." I said.

"Then I guess you'll just have to show me tomorrow night." She said.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" I asked.

"Not unless you somehow end up more injured. That's not giving you permission to hurt yourself again." She said.

"Damn." I said.

"Don't worry if anything I'll teach you some moves. She said lowering her glasses to wink at me. "I gotta get going. Let me know if you feel like telling me what really happened. I promise I won't beat anyone up." She got up and headed out of the cafeteria.

After I finished I started heading back to my room. I felt like I was being followed again. I picked up the pace a bit. I got back to my room and grabbed Vester's weapon. I had given it to Ozpin to send back to his family. He gave it back a few days later. He told me that his family wanted me to have it. Even though they didn't know me they thought I should have it in case of emergency. I tried to fight it, but Ozpin insisted I hold on to it. Right now I'm kinda glad I did. I decided to head up to the balcony again. If someone wanted a fight I wasn't gonna do it in the hallway. When I got there I stood in the center and waited. After a few moment's of silence I knew who was following me.

"You always were a shitty assassin Clover." I said.

I turned Vester's weapon to it's axe mode right as an arrow was about to strike me. The blades of the axe blocked the arrows impact. After it hit the ground the arrow slowly started to disappear.

"I will never understand how you were always able to tell when I was around." A female voice said.

A cloaked figure jumped down from the roof and landed behind me.

"I will never tell you either." I said.

"Seriously my semblance allows me to mask any sound around me." She said removing her hood. Revealing her face and shoulder length green hair along with two bat ears.

"Yeah in other words to another faunus. Especially a former White Fang member who used to hire you. You can be found out fairly easily if done right." I said.

"Then enlighten me. Tell me how to get better." She said.

"No cause eventually you'll end up using what I've taught you against me." I said.

"You know your aura would block most of the shot anyway." She said.

"Not if I was already low on aura like right now" I said.

"I know. That's why I got these." She said showing me a pair of glasses.

"Took these from a scientist I was sent to kill. They let you see how much aura a person has." She said putting the glasses on. "Fifteen percent? Dude who fucked you up?"

"Semblance." I said.

"That makes more sense." She said.

"So care to tell me why your here?" I asked.

"You remember The White Lotus?" She asked.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Turns out she's here." She said.

"I thought you gave up trying to hunt her?" I asked.

"I did. I'm not an assassin anymore either. It got to the point it was one company trying to kill another. My last target was supposed to be the Schnee heiress. Come to find out she's here too. Small fucking world. Anyway Sarcoline Industries hired me to kill her. I watched her for a few days, and saw the miserable life she had there. Taking her out would have been a mercy kill and would have painted a bigger target on my back than I already had. Especially since that bastard tried to hire me before." She said.

"That guy hates faunus why would he hire you?" I asked.

"He wanted me to take out some merc group that attacked one of his parties. They must have pissed him off good cause he actually requested my arrows for this one knowing they were for torture. Since I usually never revealed my face for security reasons. He never knew I was a faunus. Anyway so he hires me to take out some group called the devil's minions or something like that. Doing some research I found out that Jacques is a fucking idiot who was pissed off and was basically sending me on a suicide mission. I went back and told him to fuck off. If he wanted that job done he needed a whole team not one lone assassin."

"We know way to many people here. You have two former targets here and I have Blake. Who knows how many others are here." I said.

"About that. I was gonna ask how you were doing. I found out the Schnee girl is teammates with Blake. I know how close you guys were, and how broken you were when she rejected you." She said.

"Yeah I'd like to lie and say I'm fine but I'm not. Teacher made us fight for class and I kept getting flashbacks of the day she rejected me. It eventually caused my semblance to come out." I said.

"Hey at least no one died this time right?" She asked.

"No, no one died. After it ran out I was putting my stuff away and her teammate punched me into a wall. Which is why my arm is like this." I said.

"The blond? I know her weapon is shotgun gauntlets so I assume she like's punching people." She said.

"Yep. You gave up being an assassin but still love gathering information." I said.

"Duh. That was the best part. Speaking of which I like the new girlfriend. I'm glad to see you bounced back. Well for the most part anyway." She said.

"Were not dating yet, and I don't wanna get my hopes up just yet." I said.

"I could do a little recon. See how she feels about you." She said.

"No I'm good. Although there may be someone I want you to get some info on." I said.

"No problem. Who am I stalking this time?" She asked.

"I'll send you the details later. Message me when you can." I said.

"Don't you have my number?" She asked.

"No. When I left the White Fang I got rid of everything. Clothing, contacts, stashed inventory, everything." I said.

"Explains the wardrobe change." She said.

"That was the easiest part. I was with them for so long hardly any of them knew what I looked like out of uniform. All I had to do was grow my hair out and add some shades. I'm sure the only reason you recognized me was probably because you kept tabs on me after I left. In case someone decided to come after me. That or hired you to take me out. Although I'm not sure if you'd actually try to protect me or kill me." I said.

"Well for the right price... Nah you've been too good to me. I'd be your guardian angel. I owe you too much as it is." She said.

"I told you you paid that debt." I said.

"You saved me from getting killed on a mission gone horribly wrong. I don't care what you say I still owe you so much. So when I ask you to tell me how you always know when I'm around you should tell me." She said punching my good arm slightly.

"Nope there's always the chance it'll get used against me. Not a chance I'm gonna take." I said.

"You suck. Anyway should probably get ready for bed soon. Wouldn't wanna be late for your date tomorrow." She said.

"You knew I had a date, but not that she wasn't my girlfriend?" I asked.

"I heard you talking about it. I assumed you were already at that point. Anyway don't forget to message me the dossier" She said. She jumped back on the roof and took off.

I headed back to my room. When I got there Cardin was the only one who wasn't back yet.

"So where's our leader?" I asked.

"We're not sure. None of us have seen him since this morning." Sky said.

"I hope he's alright." Dove said.

"Has anyone tried getting a hold of him or tried looking for him?" I asked.

"We've all tried calling and messaging him. He's ignoring everything." Russel said.

"Maybe his scroll is dead." Dove said.

"No if it were dead it would go straight to voice mail. He knows were calling and declines the calls." Sky said.

"Alright everyone spit up. We're gonna have to go find the dumb ass. Anyone finds anything let the rest of us know right away. Don't engage him until you have backup." I said.

With that we all spit up to go look for him.


	4. Chapter 4

As we separated I decided to head for the highest vantage point I could. When I got to the roof I had gotten a message from Clover.

'Hey it's Clover. I just saw one of your teammates leaving the locker room with his mace and armor. Figured I'd let you know. Pretty sure he's not supposed to be leaving this late at night.' She said.

'Follow him. Keep me updated on his position.' I messaged back.

I started climbing back to the ground and heading towards the front of the academy.

'He's heading towards the cliffs you want me to stop him?' She messaged.

'No. Just keep following him. Only get involved if it looks like he's in trouble.' I messaged back.

I started running towards the cliffs hoping to catch him before he did something stupid.

'He just launched off one of the platforms.' She messaged.

"Damn it Cardin. What the hell are you thinking?" I said. I messaged her back. 'Follow him as best you can'

Once I got to the cliffs I messaged Clover to shoot a flame dust arrow up to let me know what her position was. A few seconds later a dim red light flew into the air from the forest. I messaged the rest of the team I had found Cardin and was going after him with a friend.

"You know it's suicide going into the forest alone at night right?" A voice said from behind me. I turned to see a girl dressed wearing a white sleeveless jacket with a pink tube top and white pants with a pink belt. She had shoulder length white hair with light pink tips.

I activated my weapon's axe mode. "Who are you and why are you following me?"

She opened a box attached to her side and pulled out a small crystal. She made a small ball of energy on her finger and combined it with the crystal. The crystal began glowing brightly.

"My name's Lotus Hale. Not that I should really care, but why are you heading into the forest alone." She asked

"Well to be fair I'm not the only one who's doing this. My team's leader has already gone in there after having what I assume was either a mental breakdown, or complete loss of all rational thought and common sense. Either way I gotta go in and save his dumb ass." I said.

"Depending how long he's been in there he's probably already dead." She said.

"He probably would be, but I have a friend following him. Speaking of which now I need her to send another flare up." I said while messaging Clover again.

After another flare was sent up Clover messaged me back saying grimm were starting to surround him.

"Cardin if you survive I'm killing you myself. Look if your that worried about it you can come with either way I've gotta go." I said.

As I stepped on the launch panel I felt her grab my coat.

"Don't get the wrong idea I just can't watch someone throw their life away like that without at least trying to help." She said.

I felt another person grab my coat as well, but before I could see who it was we were launched into the forest. I readied my axe hoping I would be able to land properly with the two extra people grabbing on to me. As we started to decent I could see the oncoming trees. I was about to swing forward when a ball of energy flew in front of me and blasted the trees all the way to the ground leaving a safe pathway. The ball of energy stayed glowing even after it hit the ground.

"I got this." Lotus said pulling another small crystal from her box. She threw the crystal towards the ground, and threw another small ball of energy at it. When the two collided a small black field appeared in front of us. Upon impact it slowed our decent to the point we were able to land on the ground with little effort.

"Thanks. Hopefully Cardin and Clover haven't cotton themselves killed yet." I said.

"My turn!" Another voice said.

Before I could react the three of us were instantly taken to where Clover and Cardin were. There were fire arrows in the ground lighting up the area around them. Clover was still perched up in a tree firing at any incoming grimm she could while Cardin was on the ground attacking any grimm that slipped though. He was in bad shape though. Most of his clothing save for his armor had multiple cuts and stained red from his blood. I ran in front of Cardin and slashed at an incoming beowolf.

"The hell are you doing here?" Cardin said.

"I'll explain after we get you to safety. For now take it easy." I said slashing at another incoming beowolf. "Clover. How many more of them are there?"

"At least ten beowolves, five ursa, seven creeps and I'm pretty sure there is a nevermore around here somewhere. " She said.

"Great. Looks like were not going anywhere for a while. Lotus get up in the tree with clover and try taking out as many as you can from above. Violet and I will take out anything that gets though." I said.

After a bit of fighting an ursa major came barreling out of the trees right for me. Clover fired a couple rounds at it. However it shrugged them off like it was nothing. I tried swinging at it, but it knocked my axe back and slashed at me. It caught the right side of me, and knocked me to the ground. It was about to strike again when a small blast came from behind me. I turned to see Cardin holding his mace outwards towards the ursa. The ursa let out a huge roar, but before it could strike again it was hit with a barrage of bullets from Violet. Her sleeves were rolled up revealing gauntlets on both of her arms. They seemed to be combined with a SMG and had blades on the sides similar to Foxes gauntlets. A blast of energy fired at the ursa as well as a few more shots from clover and Cardin. I managed to regain myself and switched my axe to it's Tommy gun mode. With the onslaught from all of us the ursa soon went down. Any remaining grimm began retreating after it had gone down.

"I think were in the clear." Clover said.

I dropped my gun, and fell back towards the tree griping my arm.

"Over here!" I heard a voice cry out.

I looked toward the voice to see Professors Port, Goodwitch and Ozpin entering the clearing we were in.

"Are you students okay?" Port said.

"No one dead, but we got a couple injured over here." Clover said jumping down from the tree.

Goodwitch ran over to look us over. Cardin had multiple cuts all over his body. The bandage on my arm had torn, and I had blood running down my arm.

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"Dove called me saying you and Cardin had gone into the forest. You can explain after we get you back to Beacon." Ozpin said. After a few minutes a small airship had landed, and we were all flown back to the academy. Cardin and I were immediately taken to the infirmary. Thankfully neither of us had any serious injuries. Cardin and I were told to stay in the infirmary overnight just in case. Violet, Clover and Lotus were sent back to their rooms. All of us were to report to Ozpin's office in the morning.

"Why did you come after me?" Cardin asked after everyone had left our room.

"Were teammates. It's what were supposed to do. The better question is what the hell were you thinking going out into the forest after dark like that? You're lucky I had Clover following you otherwise you'd be dead right now." I said.

"Why do you think I went out there in the first place." He said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"I went out there hoping I'd die!" He yelled.

"What the fuck man? Why would you wanna do that?" I asked.

"Why would you care! You've effectively taken anything I had left away from me." He said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Let's see you turned my friends against me. Taken what pride I had away. Taken my position as leader. Making me feel like a bigger piece of trash than I already did." He said.

"Friends? You bullied our teammates into going along with whatever you wanted to. You walked around thinking you were this unstoppable bad ass that could do whatever you wanted. From what I've been told I'm the first one that ever actually stood up to you. I never took your leadership position from you. In fact I tried to get off this team, because I was tired of getting treated like a monster by getting grouped in with the rest of you being jerks to everyone. I don't know what you mean by making you feel like a bigger piece of trash than you already were, but I just tried to show you how you were making everyone you bullied feel." I said. '

"Then why the fuck did you save me? I'm a horrible person why the fuck should I be allowed to continue living?" He asked.

"What the hell are you talking about? I may not like you, and you have been a huge bully to a lot of the other students here. However as much as I hate saying this you're still my leader. You're also Dove, Sky and Russel's leader. I didn't do all that stuff trying to get you to kill yourself. I did it hoping you'd change, and stop treating everyone like they are beneath you." I said.

"Not one thing you've said has given me any reason to regret what I tried." He said.

"Then how about instead I remind you that you had a chance to let that ursa kill me, but instead you defended me. Something clearly sparked inside you to keep fighting." I said.

"Why do you care so much about me? No one else does." He said.

"I already said it's because I wanted to see you become something better. A proper leader that kids should be able to look up to later. One that has the respect of his team, and can work together as a unit. Rather than a clunky team that falls apart because there is no trust." I said.

"Clearly they don't deserve a leader like me. I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere." He said.

I took a deep breath before I continued. "You can't tell me there is no one in the world who wold be upset if you were gone?"

"No one." He said.

"Any siblings? Parents? Surly you're parent's would be upset if you died." I said.

"I'm an only child. My dad had a lot of mental problems that only got worse the older I got. My mom tried to help him though it talking a lot of verbal, and sometimes physical abuse. All the doctors he went to kept telling us it was a combination of depression and anxiety. They tried multiple different treatments and nothing was working. I went though most of my life thinking everything I did was wrong because it seemed like he was always yelling at me for something. About five years ago they finally figured out he had a form of bipolar disorder. It was too late by then. My mom had left us because she couldn't take the abuse anymore. After a fight one night she left, and I never saw her again. This only added to my dad's condition and made it worse. I came home one day, and found him hanging from the ceiling. After that I started bullying others. At first it was subconsciously, but after a while the sight of seeing others in pain rather than myself made me feel better. By then It was too late and I had forced everyone around me away. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but it was the only thing I knew at that point. The only thing that made me feel good. I started training to be a huntsman thinking it would be a different way to work out my issues. By then I was in too deep, and continued bullying everyone I came in contact with forcing them to be my friend or beating them up. Thinking eventually I wouldn't have to bully them and they would just start actually being my friends. I thought it was working until today when you turned the rest of our team and everyone against me. After I left the cafeteria I had flashbacks of my dad and all the feelings I'd repressed had come back. All the horrible things I had done. The pressure kept growing and growing I just wanted it all to go away. So I went to the locker room, and grabbed my gear. I figured if I was going to end it I was going out on my terms. I wanted to go out fighting. I thought I'd gotten my way when I started getting surrounded by grimm. Until some of them started going down without me attacking them. The area lit up after your friend shot a few arrows on the ground. I figured even if she stopped a few of them there were still to many for her to stop from killing me. The number of grimm just kept increasing. I thought I was going to get my wish. Then you stepped in with those other two and fought off the rest of them. Watching everyone fight to protect me. It made me feel worse than ever. On top of everything I was already feeling. Now I was being protected like a child. That only pissed me off. A new fire lit inside me. So yeah I helped fight off that ursa. I wanted to go out fighting. I thought blasting the damn thing would take the focus off of you and back on to me. I was hoping it would finish me off. Then the girl in purple had to fire on it as well. Then everyone else. I kept fighting because I hate what I have become, but I hate getting everyone's pity more." He said.

The room was silent for a while. I sat there taking in everything he said.

"Well? Aren't you gonna call me a pathetic piece of shit or something?" He asked.

"No. I can only imagine what you went though. I can't say I had the worst childhood ever, but being a faunus it wasn't easy. Especially when your semblance has a high chance of causing death every time it's activated. Years of abuse from humans. I can't tell you how many people I unintentionally killed. Eventually I ended up joining the White Fang. Before they turned into a violent terrorist group. I had great leadership skills early on, but I was terrible when it came to combat. Any combat I had experienced was from my semblance activating. It's an uncontrollable state which it why any time it's activated there is a high chance of death for anyone around. I figured with the White Fang we could finally get treated with the respect we deserved instead of being looked at like some plague. I rose though the ranks quick along with another. However his methods of getting respect were though violence and killing. Eventually the organization itself was turning to these tactics. I wanted to be treated as an equal to humans, and I knew that the longer I stayed with them the less likely that would become. So I left the group. I burned anything that linked me to the group. I change up my look hoping no one would be able to recognize me. Apparently that wasn't good enough since others from my past have noticed me. So when I got paired with you, and watched you doing the same things the White Fang were doing I wanted out. My final breaking point was seeing you attacking Velvet." I said.

"Not that it probably matters, but I didn't attack her because she was a faunus. She just happened to be the victim at the time." He said.

"I figured since I knew you were picking on Jaune also. It wasn't hard to figure out you didn't discriminate against the faunus you were out to pick on anyone you could. Look What I'm trying to say is we all have things in our past that define who we are and we all make mistakes. You've been a jerk to them, but I'm sure in there own way. Dove Sky and Russel would be distraught to hear you went, and killed yourself. Instead of trying to take your life why don't you try fixing your mistakes?" I said.

"It's to late for me. With all the horrible things I've done I can't imagine anyone wanting to forgive me." He said.

"You never know until you try. You're past can define who you are. However there are two things you can do. You can either run from it, or learn from it. If you run you just keep making the same mistakes. If you learn from it you can become so much better. You can make actual friends who care about you. You bullied all of your teammates, and we were all worried about you enough we were all out looking for you. I out my life on the line to protect you. The others would have too, but I told them to stay out of the forest. You're jerks to them and they still wanted to help you. Imagine what would happen if you actually tried being nice to people. No it wont be easy, and there are people who are going to refuse to accept that you've changed. You'd be surprised what can happen though." I said.

Cardin didn't say anything. I had messaged Dove letting him know Cardin and I were alive, but we had to stay in the infirmary for the night. He tried saying he'd bring the team by, but I told him not to. That it would be best for them to get some sleep, and that I'd make sure he got back to the dorm tomorrow.

"Say I did stop bullying people. How do I live with the sins I've already committed?" He asked.

"Well that's the hard part. You're actions hopefully didn't end with people's lives being taken like mine did. They never go away. They can come up at the worst time. The best thing I can tell you is find an outlet to take out your frustrations, or calm you down. Everyone had there own ways of coping with stuff. For the longest time you had bullying others. I use music, and training mostly. However in you're case at least for now I would recommend if you wanna get some frustrations out take someone to the training hall with you so you don't push yourself to far. If you wanna make a change I'll be willing to help, but the biggest thing is you need to be willing to change. You have to put in a lot of hard work." I said.

The room was silent for a bit. "Where do I start?" He asked.

"By getting some rest. We'll start small with our team tomorrow." I said.

With that we both passed out. The next morning we headed to professor Ozpin's office. Violet, Clover and Lotus had gotten there before us. Luckily Goodwitch wasn't there. I'm pretty sure I'm on her least favorite students list after everything that happened yesterday.

"Thank you for joining us. Now maybe you wouldn't mind filling me in on last nights little excursion?" Ozpin asked.

"It was all my fault sir. I take full responsibility. I made a stupid, and reckless decision. Any punishment should go towards me. The rest of them were just trying to help me." Cardin said.

"Well to be fair a lot of the blame goes to me too. I unintentionally pushed him to go out there." I said.

"Mr. Winchester what situation could have made you think going into the forest alone at night was a good idea?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm not proud to say this, but I was trying to take my life." Cardin said.

"Alright start from the beginning. What happened yesterday that lead you to going out there?" Ozpin asked.

"Dove came in and tried to convince me to stop bullying people. I got pissed and shoved him to the ground. I was about to beat him up when this girl stepped between us." Cardin said pointing to Violet. "Then Artemis came in. Instead of willingly jumping in to fight me again he seemed off. It pissed me off more to I antagonized the situation. Dove, Jaune and that girl stood up to me next to him. I tried attacking him, but was stopped by Jaune. Russel and Sky made the right decision by not standing by me anymore. At the time it only pissed me off, and I ran. As I ran every cruel thing I had dine in the past had caught up with me, I was overcome by it. The only outlet I had known to deal with those emotions was no longer going to work so I made the stupid decision to go out and fight till I dropped dead. In my head it felt like a heroic death. When in reality it was a cowards move." Cardin said.

"I was on my way back to my dorm when I saw him leaving with his gear. I had just finished a conversation with Artemis, and I messaged him letting him know what was going on. He wanted me to follow him, and keep him updated on what Cardin was doing." Clover said.

"I was heading back to the dorm after a getting back from town, and saw Artemis heading out towards the cliffs. It seemed shady so I decided to follow. Found out Cardin decided to go thinking he was alone and, Artemis was just trying to save him I offered my help." Lotus said.

"So a lot of this is my fault headmaster. My hopes were if I got Cardin to stop bullying people, and see how it felt like being on the receiving end that it would get him too try being nicer. I never intended for this to happen." I said.

"And you Ms. Li?" Ozpin asked.

"Right time right place?" Violet asked. Ozpin didn't seem to like that answer. "Alright I just happened to look out a window, and see Artemis running towards the cliffs. Knowing he was probably going to something stupid on his own again. Since he apparently he doesn't like asking for help, and knowing he wasn't fully recovered from his injuries from earlier I the day I teleported down to help him whether he asked for it or not."

"What injuries?" Ozpin asked. Cardin and Lotus seemed curious as well.

"I hurt my arm in an unrelated incident." I said.

"All of you should be punished... Is what Professor Goodwitch would say. However Ms. Hale, Li and Nide. You were merely looking out for the safety of your friends. Therefore The three of you shall not be punished. I would like to speak to Mr. Finch and Mr. Winchester alone for a moment. If the three of you would kindly wait in the lobby until I call for you again." Ozpin said. After the three of them left he sat back in his chair, and took a sip from his mug. "I assume the two of you discussed everything last night?"

"Yes sir." We both said.

"This is the third time in less than a week I've heard about problems regarding your team. From the story you've told, and they way you told it. I assume this should be the last time I hear about fighting amongst teammates that isn't actual training, or in class?" He asked.

Cardin and I looked at each other. "I'm not going to promise anything sir. I am gonna make my best effort to avoid further issues with my teammates." Cardin said.

"The two of you certainly seem to be finally getting along. However due to recent events I'm afraid Mr. Finch will no longer be a part of Team CARDL." He said before picking up his scroll. "Send them back up please."

A few seconds later the three girls returned to Ozpin's office.

"Artemis Finch, Violet Li, Lotus Hale and Clover Nide. The four of you showed great bravery and showed what it takes to be huntsman. Therefore from now on you shall be known as Team AVLN (Avalon). Lead by Artemis Finch" Ozpin said.

"But just the other day you said..." I started to say.

"That I have made more mistakes than any man, woman or child on this planet. I was not lying when I said it wasn't a mistake putting you on a team with Mr. Winchester here. Nor am I making a mistake putting you with these young ladies. There is much potential hidden within you that you yourself aren't aware of. In time I'm sure you'll understand what I mean. However you're job on team CARDL is finished. I expect great things from you're new team. Now I'm sure the four of you have plenty of moving to do so off you go." Ozpin said.

"Wait you said four. There are five of us here." Cardin said.

"Yes. I was about to ask Mr. Finch to stay a bit longer to explain his injuries before he went into the forest. I'll send the information of your new room to you shortly." Ozpin said. With that everyone headed out of his office. "You're prior injury wouldn't happen to be related to what happened in Professor Goodwitch's class would it?"

"You heard about that?" I asked.

"Yes. I've heard a lot of things about you Mr. Finch. I know you hate using you're semblance because of its destructive nature. I know you only use it in one of two situations. Life and death, or emotional overload. I can't imagine Ms. Belladonna was trying to take you're life, so I assume some history between the two of you caused the reaction. The details aren't any of my business. However if there is something between the two of you I recommend you find a healthy way to work It out. Before it sends my students or faculty to the hospital, or worse." He said.

"Yes sir. I understand." I said.

"Now. I'm also aware that you're semblance always leaves you with at least ten percent of you're aura. That said. What happened to the last ten percent that caused your injury?" He asked.

"After the match I was putting my weapon away, and Yang punched me. The force of the punch launched me into the wall. My right arm took the majority of the hit. Blake stepped between us after, and I left. After I had bandaged myself up with Violet's help Yang apologized. I wasn't upset with her, and I was going to let it go since she didn't know. All she did was defend her teammates after I snapped." I said.

"Very well. That will be all." He said.

"Really? I was kinda expecting more. Like a punishment, or advise or something." I said.

"By the sound of it the situation resolved itself. I see no need for further action. However since Ms. Li brought it up. It wouldn't hurt asking for help once in a while. I understand you're teammates weren't the best source at the time, but clearly there are people here who would be willing to help if you let them." He said.

"Thanks again professor." I said before heading down to the lobby. Everyone was still there waiting for me. However it seemed there was some tension between them with Violet and Lotus on one side of the room, and Cardin and Clover on the other. They all practically rushed over to me as soon as I walked out. "Seriously you guys could have left without me. He just wanted to know about my arm."

"Yeah about that. What were you thinking going off like that when you were injured?" Lotus said.

"Aww you got worried about me. That's sweet." I said.

"I-I'm not worried! That was an incredibly reckless and stupid decision to begin with. Add in the fact you were injured makes it even worse!" She said.

"I was fine just a little scraped up." I said.

"Bullshit." Clover and Violet said at the same time.

"I was in the cafeteria with you, and helped you bandage it. I saw you struggling to lift your arm." Violet said.

"Which means every swing you did protecting me could have easily hurt it even more." Cardin said.

"You're lucky you're not in worse shape." Clover said.

I looked directly at Clover. "You also know I've been though way worse than what happened last night."

"Yeah. You're right. I do. Which is why I get worried whenever you go off, and do something stupid like that." She said.

"I don't remember you trying to stop me." I said.

"That's cause I figured either you'd get at least one of you're other teammates to help you, or that you're little stalker here would follow you. I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to actually plan to go in alone." She said.

"Alright hang on. I'm definitely gonna argue that, but this isn't the place." Violet said grabbing some form of clothing from each of us before teleporting us to one of the classrooms. "It's Saturday so we shouldn't bother anyone here. As for you're stalker comment I take offense to that. I wasn't lying when I said that I just happened to look out the window and see him being a dumb ass."

"To be fair you randomly show up next to me without warning. Claimed you started following me because you found me interesting, and have apparently been following me from day one. If that's not the definition of stalker I'm not sure what is." I said.

"Well apparently you attract stalkers. Since Clover over here stalked me for over a year." Lotus said.

"I wasn't stalking you! I was hired to assassinate you. I was told you were a threat, so I was hired to take you out. I didn't kill you because I never saw a reason that you would possibly be a threat. I did research on the person that out the hit on you and found out he was the real threat. I killed him instead. Sartorius Jade sound familiar? He was you're real stalker. He'd been charged for murder and rape multiple times but they never got enough proof to put him away. He also experimented on countless people in secret to learn about semblances to try to create an artificial one that could allow people to have any power they wanted. He wanted you dead so he could dig up you're body to run tests on it to see what gave you you're ability. He and his flunkies dug up multiple fresh graves, and kidnapped countless others. After I killed him I tipped the police off to there location. After that I took one last job. I was hired to kill the Schnee Heiress. I gave up on that one too. I lost out on a lot of money, and struggled the last two years of my life because I wasn't going to kill two innocent people that didn't deserve it." Clover said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were struggling the last two years? I would have helped you out." I said.

"After you left I figured I'd be one of the last people you'd have wanted to see. So I respected that. When we met yesterday you pretty much said you still think I'll end up going against you one day." She said.

"What did she mean when she said left?" Violet asked.

"I used to be a higher up in the White Fang. When their leader decided to listen to another higher up, and take a more violent approach I looked for an out. When I finally got out I did anything I could think of to separate myself from them." I said.

"Alright if you're her friend then I want you to fact check. Is what she said about trying to assassinate me true?" Lotus asked.

"I know she spent about a year hunting a target known as The White Lotus. However all she ever told me was that she wasn't successful and gave up." I said.

"Of course. It was the first mission I had been tasked to kill an innocent person. You were the one who saved me, and trained me. How could I tell you I almost killed an innocent person for the real evil. I was so worried you were going to think I made up the story she was to strong to take out. I thought you'd be less upset with me." Clover said.

"Why would I be upset about that? You made a mistake and corrected it. You saved so many lives with you're actions. I'd have been disappointed with you if you had killed her, and did nothing when you found out. I do think you owe Lotus an apology now though." I said.

"I know. I really am sorry. I know you probably have no reason to believe me, but I assure you that I'm telling the truth." Clover said bowing towards Lotus.

"Alright now I have a question. You said Artemis saved and trained you. However just last night you said you had no experience in fighting when you joined the White Fang. When did this all happen?" Cardin asked.

"That's a long story..."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here we go again with another chapter of RWBY: Kitty-Kat. Remember to check out my other story RWBY: Red Ice. Also remember to follow and favorite and leave me a review. Something new I'm going to start is giving people to a chance for a shout out at the beginning of each chapter! So remember to leave a review for a chance for that. Also make sure to check out TheBurningRuler and Nightmare 6-4 and our collaborated story Team BAWM.**

"No… not again…" I said.

The area around me was covered in blood. Seven bodies lain strewn across the alleyway. Two of which had been ripped in half. All of them had multiple slash marks with blood pouring out of them.

"You need to move. Come with me I know a place you can hide out." A voice said from behind me.

I turned to find a man dressed in black with red hair and bull horns. He had a white mask on that resembled a grimm.

"How can I trust you?" I asked. Before he could answer the sound of police sirens were closing in on us.

"It's me or them. I'd hurry and make your decision." He said.

"Alright fine." I said.

We started running through alleys and jumping fences. I had no clue who he was, or where he was taking me. For all I knew he was leading me into a trap. We eventually made it to an abandoned factory on the outskirts of town. We entered the building and I was greeted to a room full of different faunus.

"Where did you bring me?" I asked.

"All of us are victims of the humans. We've been treated like scum, pushed around, and beaten. We aren't going to stand by and let it continue. We are the White Fang our goal is to be treated the same as the humans. With someone of your skill level we would be a true force. We'd never get pushed around again." He said.

"I think you've made a mistake. I don't have any skills. I don't know what happened in the ally. I was being beaten by those thugs. Then I blacked out. When I came to, they were all dead. That's when you found me." I said.

"I've made no mistake. I watched everything. As they were beating you, you let out a roar of anger. Your claws came out and you were engulfed in a dark purple aura. They tried to continue the beating, but nothing got through. They tried blunt and sharp objects, but nothing could penetrate it. You fought back and slayed them all." He said.

"Adam that's enough." A large man said stepping towards us. He had black hair and a beard. He wore a dark violet open vest with metal shoulder pads and beige pants. "If the boy doesn't want to join, we can't force him. Not only that, but by the look on his face you're only making things worse."

Adam gave a small aggravated sigh. "Yes sir."

"As for you young man. Come with me." He said. He took me further into the factory showing me around. Eventually he led me to an office. "I do apologize for Adam's brash nature. He's been quite a handful since joining. I'm Ghira Belladonna the leader of the White Fang. As Adam said we are a group of faunus looking to gain equality with the humans. Rather than being treated as lesser beings. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" He said.

"My name's Artemis Finch. I'm twelve years old. I can't really say I'm from anywhere. Since I was about five years old, I've been to just about everywhere in Vale and some parts of Vacuo. My family and I were living in a village near the boarder of Vacuo. We were the only faunus family living there. I don't know what we did to cause an issue, but one night a group of the townspeople decided to run us out. I remember a bunch of people shouting outside and things being thrown at our house. A rock came though the window and struck my dad. The next thing I knew I was outside the house and it was quiet. The people that had attacked our family laid outside in pools of blood. Scared I ran back into the house. My parents were in the same condition as the people outside. As far as I knew a grimm came in and slaughtered them all. Somehow sparing me. Since then I've been running. Moving from town to town. The same thing happened in a lot of the towns I went to. Humans would corner me, and I'd get scared or attacked to the point I blacked out. When I'd wake up the scene would always be the same. Dead bodies laid out and blood splattered all over. Over time I realized it had never been a grimm, and that somehow, I was doing this when I'd black out. After Adam's description I now know how." I said.

"I'm terribly sorry son. I can imagine it hasn't been easy for you. Did you ever try going to Menagerie?" He asked.

"Of course I thought about it. It's just never been an option for me. I've never had the money to afford to get there." I said.

"I'm sorry. I want you to know that our organization's goal is that we will be able to live in peace with the humans. We could use all the help we can get. However if you chose not to join I'll ensure you safe travels to Menagerie and a place to stay. I would like you to stay with us for a couple days to think over your options. I won't fault you no matter what you choose." He said.

"I appreciate it sir. I'm just not sure how much help I'll be." I said.

"We've all gone though hardships. We all work towards the same goal in the end. Whatever you need we'll be willing to help you as long as you're willing to help in return." He said.

He took me to a room where I could sleep and encouraged me to talk to some of the others. After talking with many of them hearing their stories and why they joined I decided to join myself. Over the next couple years, I trained alongside Blake and Adam. I became stronger and went on many missions with he two of them. Eventually Adam and I worked our way up and were given leadership over missions. Ghira ended up stepping down and Sienna Khan took over as High Leader. The change in leadership caused a change in tactics. We started getting more forceful rather than handling things peacefully. I hated admitting it, but the new tactics were working. At least that's what I thought at the time. This change only seemed to fuel Adam towards a darker path. I would frequently go in missions with Sienna, Adam, Blake and a chameleon faunus named Ilia. Adam would be ruthless. When it came to facing human's the rest of us would make sure to incapacitate them. Adam had no problem killing them. He'd always claim it was self defense or an accident. I feared if this continued to much it would put an even worse name on our group than we were already gaining. I had hope if I proved myself to Sienna that I could pull her back to a less violent means or even become the new High Leader. Blake helped me keep that hope for a long time. One day we didn't have anything planned so I decided to take a walk around town. I saw a girl running from a group of boys into an ally. She tripped, and they surrounded her kicking her.

"What do you boys think you're doing?" I yelled running over to them.

"Back off dude she's had this coming." One boy said.

"What did she take your milk money or something? Tell you what, if you can beat me then I'll back away and act like I never saw any of this." I said. I pulled out a custom grimm mask and put it on.

"Shit, He's part of those freaks." He said.

"You win this time bitch." Another one said before they all took off.

I took the mask off and placed it back in my pocket. I walked over to the girl and checked her over.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, not the first time this happened." She said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They make fun of my ears and pull them during school. So, I shot rocks at them with this slingshot." She said.

"Yeah go figure. 'You're different so I'm gonna make fun of you. Don't defend yourself or I'll beat you up.' Someday it won't be like this." I said.

"Yeah, but probably not in our lifetime. Thanks for the help by the way." She said.

"How good are you with that thing anyway?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked." She said smiling. She aimed the slingshot at me. When she released it the rock shot passed my head. It bounced off the wall and hit the fire escape on the opposite wall causing the ladder to drop. The rock then hit me in the forehead. "Does that answer your question?"

"Painfully yes. Have you thought about trying for one of the huntsman academies?" I asked.

"I thought about going to Signal but I'm not sure." She said.

"I'm sure you'd accel at it." I said.

"I'll think about it. Anyway thanks again mister?" She asked.

"Artemis." I said.

"Clover." She said before climbing the ladder.

After that I headed back to the base. Blake was on the roof reading when I walked up.

"Hey Arty!" She said jumping down next to me.

"Were you waiting up there for me to get back?" I asked.

"N-no it was just a quiet place to read. Anyway, where did you go anyway?" She asked.

"Nowhere special I just went for a walk around town. Ended up saving a bat girl from a few bullies." I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Same as always. Human makes fun of faunus. Faunus fights back, Faunus gets beat up. She's a hell of a shot with a slingshot though." I said.

"Then why didn't you bring her here?" Adam asked walking up behind me.

"Because I thought she'd be a better fit at one of the huntsman academies." I said.

"If she was as good as you say we could have used her. Instead you sent her to those human sympathizers." He said.

It was my decision to make Adam. If she becomes a huntress, she'll put a more positive light on the faunus than you are. Last I checked our goal was supposed to be peace and equality, or have you forgotten that?" I asked.

"Guys stop. You're supposed to be friends not at each other's throats." Blake said. Adam gave a small growl before walking into the base. "Why do you two have to fight all the time anymore? It feels like you just keep drifting apart."

"I don't try to fight with him. Our values of what's right for our group are what's drifting. How many people do we have to let him kill. We both know they aren't accidents." I said.

"I know. I just miss the old days." She said.

"Me too. I said.

The next day I went back to the city thinking something was going to happen again. Unfortunately, I was right. I got to the same ally to see a similar picture. This time one of the boys had a knife. I unsheathed my hidden blade and ran up to the group. I put the tip of the blade to the boy with the knife's neck.

"Drop it and leave. Now." I said in a monotoned voice. The boy threw the knife towards clover and took off running. I aimed my sheath at him and shot at the ground in front of him. The shot knocked him down causing his face to connect with the ground. The others tried helping him up. I ran over and knocked each one of them to the ground with the sheath. "If you ever come near her again, I will find you and the outcome will not be as kind. Now get lost." I said heading back over towards Clover. She was out cold and bleeding. I took my shirt off and tore it up to make suppress the bleeding until I could get her to safety. I took her to the base and gave her to the medical staff. A couple hours later they came back and assured me she was alright and resting. I stayed by her side until she woke up.

"What happened?" She said groggily.

"Those guys attacked you again. I saved you again. They did a number on you this time so I brought you back to the base to get you patched up." I said.

"You didn't need to step in again… but thank you." She said.

"I couldn't just sit back knowing it might happen again." I said.

"You actually cared? Why?" She asked.

"You say that like you have no one that cares about you." I said.

"That's because nobody does. My dad is in prison for trying to kill me and my mother. Then after that happened my mother went into a spiraling depression where she's either drinking till she passes out, or she's hooking up with any guy she can. She cares enough to get me though school, but once that's over she wants me out. Whether I have a place or not." She said.

"That's horrible." I said.

"I know this is asking a lot, but would you mind taking me in and letting me work for the White Fang?" She asked.

"Don't you think you'd be happier becoming a huntress?" I asked.

"Maybe, but there's no way I could get into a school like that even if I wanted to. So, let me join. I'll work hard to pay you back for what you've done for me." She said.

"I'm not sure…" I said.

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea Arty." Blake said.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"That's not important. She wants to repay you for helping her out. Plus, if she's not going to have a place to go anyway why not here?" Blake asked.

"Alright I give. However you'll work under me exclusively." I said.

"Oh? Do you have a problem sharing? Maybe there's some other hidden feelings." Clover said.

"Don't be ridiculous. You wanted to pay me back, so I don't see why you should work with anyone else. Plus, I have my reasons, and it's not what you're thinking." I said.

"I'll let Sienna know." Blake said leaving.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" Clover asked.

"N-no we've just been good friends for a couple years." I said.

"So you like her but you've never tried asking her out or anything?" She asked.

"No I haven't." I said.

"You never know maybe she likes you too." She said.

"Maybe." I said.

From then on I trained Clover after school until she graduated. Then she became a full-time member. I made it clear that she was only to be sent out on missions if I was involved for the first few months. I didn't want her picking up Adam's mentality for how the faunus should be compared to the humans. She excelled in missions that involved stealth and intel gathering. After about five months I allowed her to take missions with other members. It wasn't till about a year after she joined, I learned she had been taking assassination missions on the side. While I wasn't thrilled about her secret job her results weren't something I was able to disagree with. She gave some of the profits to the organization. Her targets were all major criminals both human and faunus. Due to her love of info gathering she got us valuable information on her missions as well. She would eventually leave the White Fang. Sienna and I still called on her for missions occasionally. She'd still drop by to see me and tell me about some of the missions she'd done. After Blake rejected me, I felt I had no reason to stay with them. The only problem was I thought that if I did leave, they would want me dead. So I continued to work with them. When Blake left the group and Adam didn't pursue her, I figured I'd be safe as well. I destroyed everything tying me to them even my scroll. I never had a way to even contact Clover after that. The last time I talked with her was when she mentioned she was hunting someone called the White Lotus.

"Alright so I have a question. That story made it sound like there was more between the two of you. So was there a deeper connection?" Violet asked.

"An emotional backstory and that's the first question we get?" I asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have some feelings for him. He was one of the first people to care about me for years. I knew he liked Blake though so I never said anything." Clover said.

"Okay I think there is a lot we still need to discuss at a later time." I said.

"You told me last night that you said your childhood wasn't that bad. That story completely contradicted that." Cardin said.

"To a person you still don't know how well you can trust. Are you going to tell them the truth or lie? Especially when they just opened up about why they just tried to kill themselves." I said.

"Fine, but no more secrets of this magnitude." He said.

"I'm not making that promise. You have to understand there are things only the two of us can discuss at least for now. Things we aren't proud of." I said.

"Anything else?" Clover asked. No one had any other questions.

"Alright then Oz sent us our new room information, so we should probably get moving our stuff." I said.

Cardin and I walked back to our room while the others split off. Before we got back to the dorm I had an idea.

"Hold up. As our first official act of friendship. Wanna have a little fun with them?" I asked.

"I'm listening." He said.

"Alright we pretend we both just got kicked out. You pretend to pack while I actually pack. Now we can do this one of two ways. We go in arguing about who's fault it is we got kicked out, or we go in act depressed about it." I said.

"Why not both? Start out depressed then get into an argument." He said.

"Perfect." I said.

We entered the room looking depressed. Causing the three of them to worry.

"Guys? Everything okay?" Dove asked.

"We both got expelled." Cardin said.

"You guys are going to be paired with new teams soon." I said.

"You're kidding right?" Sky asked.

"I wish. If Cardin didn't think he had to compensate for his small man syndrome we probably wouldn't be in this mess." I said.

"Coming from the most overdressed person I've ever seen. Seriously I can't tell if you're supposed to be a hipster or a shitty anime cosplayer."

"Says the walking tin can." I said.

"At least mine's functional." He said.

"Oh right it was really helpful when I was tossing you around." I said.

"If you had just stayed out of my business we wouldn't have to leave." He said.

"We were on the same team jackass I wasn't even doing anything, and I was getting roped in with your bad name." I said.

"Oh if I was such a bad person then why did you think you needed to save me last night? Me wanting to kill myself couldn't have been that high on your list of worries." He said.

"Wait you tried to do what?" Dove asked.

"Yeah that's right. Because this fuck took away the only happiness I had left. I tried to kill myself last night." He said.

"Alright dude I think we've gone to far." I said.

"To far? You think I'm joking? I'm dead serious. We got kicked out because you decided to be the savior of the students. Once were out of here I'm gonna try again. You gonna follow me and stop me again?" He asked.

"Dude we weren't kicked out I'm getting my own team." I said.

Cardin started laughing while the rest of us were in shock. Once I caught on I started laughing too.

"Dude no fair. We were only supposed to prank them not me too." I said.

"I know, but I was on a roll and couldn't let the opportunity pass." He said.

"What the fuck!" Russel yelled.

"We decided to pull a prank on you guys. We weren't expelled. I'm getting placed on my own team and Cardin is staying here." I said.

"So are you guys good now?" Sky asked.

"Yeah were good now. Anyway I need to hurry up and pack. I've still got a long night yet." I said.

"What else could you have going on?" Cardin asked.

"I have a date with Coco tonight." I said.

"Wait when the hell did that happen?" Russel asked.

"After you got down on your knees and begged Velvet to forgive you guys." I said.

"The fuck?" Russel said.

I finished packing and headed over to my new room. When the four of us finished putting our stuff away we heard a knock at the door.

"I got it." Clover said.

Team CFVY was waiting on the other side.

"Really you couldn't even tell us you got your own team? I had to find out from that asshole Cardin." Coco said.

"I was a little busy. We just finished getting the place organized. Besides Cardin's not so bad." I said.

"You like that ass clown now? What the fuck happened after you left the training hall?" She asked.

"A lot. By the way I think at least a hello is in order. Maybe a congratulations, or you know maybe some introductions for everyone who hasn't been previously introduced?" I said.

"Yeah I suppose. I'm Coco. This is Velvet, Yatsuhashi, and Fox were team CFVY." Coco said.

"And these are my teammates. Clover, Lotus, and Violet. Team AVLN" I said.

The next few minutes were spent telling team CFVY about everything that happened last night leading to me getting my own team, and why I was friends with Cardin now As well as a few of the details from mine and Clovers past.

"I hope he actually is gonna change his attitude. I'm not holding back next time if he doesn't." Coco said.

"Easy Coco if he's really going to change, we need to give him a chance. It'll never happen if we jump the gun and strike first before he can really make up for it." Yatsuhashi said.

"Yeah I know." Coco said.

"So anyway, not that I don't enjoy your company, but why were you looking for me anyway? Our date isn't supposed to be for a couple hours yet." I asked.

"Had to make sure my date looked good for the night." She said.

"Aren't you the one who said I had an interesting style? Shouldn't I be fine?" I asked.

"You wanna make a good impression on your first date don't you? So you need the perfect outfit. Which dresser is yours?" Coco asked.

"The one in the corner. Wait I already got the first date so I must have made a good enough impression right?" I asked.

"You've never been out with a girl have you?" She asked.

"Nope never." Clover said.

"You stay out of this." I said.

"Actually you know him best why don't you help me out." Coco said.

"Is she always like this?" I asked.

"Good luck man." Fox said as he and Yatsuhashi escorted everyone except me, Coco and Clover out of the room.

After 'modeling' a few outfit choices the two picked out they finally picked a black vest with a white dress shirt underneath. Black pants and my gloves.

"You realize this isn't much different from my normal attire, right?" I asked.

"Yeah and how much of that did you have to take off to fight Cardin the other day?" Coco asked.

"It was by choice." I said.

"Oh stop complaining. You look great." Clover said.

"He cleans up better than I thought." Coco said.

"I'm not sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or not." I said.

"Besides it hides the bandages from your little mishap yesterday." Coco said.

"I'm in for a long night aren't I?" I asked.

"Oh don't be so negative. You'll have a fun night." She said.

"So are you changing too?" I asked.

"What's wrong with my look?" She asked.

"N-nothing, I just didn't know if you were going to be in a different outfit too or not." I said.

They both started laughing.

"It's to much fun teasing you. Yes I'll be changing." Coco said.

"Then you might wanna get going. We're supposed to leave in ten minutes." I said.

"Shit. Meet me at my dorm in fifteen." Coco said as she dashed out of the room.

"Isn't your date at five? It's only four fifteen." Clover said.

"Payback sucks." I said.

"She definitely seems like a better fit for you than Blake." She said.

"About that. Are you okay with this? After what you said earlier it brought up a lot of questions." I said.

"I figured. It's true though at one point I had feelings for you. I mean for the longest time you were the only one who seemed to care about me. You were head over heels for Blake though and for the longest time it seemed like you never got over it. I really wanted to be there for you after you left. I thought maybe it would have finally been my chance. Although with the lengths you went through to sever yourself from them. I thought I would be one of the last people you'd wanna see." She said.

"Well I mean seeing an assassin right after I left wouldn't have helped. I kinda wish you had talked to me though. Especially after I heard you were struggling." I said.

"Alright then let me ask you something. Say I had come to you and told you I had feelings for you. What would you have said?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry I don't want to make it seem like I wouldn't have given you a chance. I just don't know. I'm still trying to process it now, and I probably would have no matter when you told me." I said.

"It's fine. Like I said I had feelings for you. They aren't near as strong now. I'm fine with you dating Coco. I'm actually glad you are able to move on after what happened with Blake. At least she's giving you a chance." She said.

My scroll went off with a message from Coco.

'You suck. Making a girl worry for nothing. Be here in thirty or you're in trouble.' Coco said.

"She finally realized I tricked her." I said.

"Just try not to die on the first date." Clover said.

The next thirty minutes went by fairly quick. I went to Coco's dorm and knocked on the door. When she opened the door I froze. She was wearing a black satin mini dress. She still had her normal beret and sunglasses. She also had her weapon hanging from her shoulder.

"What never seen a girl dressed up before?" Coco asked.

"None as good looking as you." I said.

"What a charmer. Anyway let's get going." She said.

"You don't have any other bags without a strap of bullets?" I said.

"I do, but you never know what could happen." She said.

"Then how about I grab my cane instead? At least it'll be less obvious. If you really want a weapon though I'll give you Vester's axe. It collapses small enough to fit in your bag." I said.

"Oh fine. Go grab it I'll meet you in front of the dorms." She said.

I went back to my dorm to grab Vester's axe and then went straight to the locker room to grab my cane. When I got outside Coco was waiting outside the dorm with a regular looking hand bag and something else in her other arm.

"It's about time. I stopped by your dorm after you left and grabbed this." She said handing me my black jacket. "I thought it over and I think it'll pull the look together better."

"Whatever you say. It's still not far off from my normal attire." I said.

We took the airship to town. When we landed there was a limo outside with a guy holding up a sign that had Coco's last name on it.

"A fan of yours?" I asked.

Coco sighed. "No he's our driver."

"We need a driver to go to a club?" I asked.

"Yeah. About that. We're going to a… Country Club." She said halfheartedly.

"Sorry run that by me again? I think I heard something wrong there." I said.

"My parents belong to the country club in the city. It's throwing a big charity ball tonight. I was requested to show up." She said as we started walking to the car.

The driver opened the door for us to get in.

"Alright I still have a few questions, but I need to take a minute to geek out. Riding in a limo is one of the last things I ever expected to do in my lifetime." I said.

"Well make it quick. We'll have a lot to go over in a short amount of time." She said.

"Okay so I'll just start this off nice and simple. The fuck is going on?" I asked

"Originally I was planning an actual date. Then my mom dropped this bomb on me yesterday morning that the club she belonged to was having this charity thing. She essentially made it sound like I had to come. I'm sure she's got some new guy she thinks would be perfect for me. Who knows maybe we can make the best of the night. Plus I'll still be able to show you some moves if I need to." She said.

"So if I understand this right for our first date I need to pretend to be your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Play your cards right maybe it won't be pretend." She said.

"Pretty bold thing to say after knowing each other only a couple days." I said.

"Stranger things have happened. I never thought Cardin would actually have a change of heart. Not that I quite believe it yet. Just proves you never know what destiny has in store for you." She said.

"True. Also, not to put a further damper on the situation, but taking a faunus to a place full of rich people doesn't sound like a good idea." I said.

"Just stay near me and you'll be fine. Not all of them are faunus hatting jerks like Jacques Schnee. Besides your trait isn't obvious like Velvet's." She said.

"Yeah I know. It just adds a little more stress. Now not only do I have to pretend to be your boyfriend while having absolutely no dating experience. I have to make a good impression on you and keep my cool if someone starts bad mouthing us or faunus in general." I said.

"It'll be fine." Coco said placing her hand on mine. "Trust me you've already made a good impression by defending Velvet."

"Alright I trust you." I said.

"Good cause were here. Showtime." She said.

"So bad timing for this, but I know nothing about you and I can't imagine you know a lot about me either. Won't it be obvious that we're not actually together?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. If I know my mom she'll mostly be asking you questions about yourself to see if she thinks you're a good match for me. Cause my opinion matters so much." She said.

'Something to ask later.' I thought.

We got out of the car and walked into the club. An employee showed us to the ball room. The room was very large with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. A small orchestra were playing on a stage. There were many people in fancy tuxes and dresses. I felt both overdressed and underdressed at the same time. I'm not even sure how that was possible. Coco scanned the crowd until she found her mom and we walked over towards her.

"Time to see how well your improv skills are." Coco whispered to me.

"Coco you made it. Oh I'm so glad you could. I want you to meet… Oh my apologies who's your friend here?" Her mom said. She was wearing a longer version of what Coco was wearing, but white with long sleeves and white gloves.

"This is my boyfriend Artemis." Coco said.

I bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you madam."

"Oh please call me Moka. Madam makes me sound ancient. Coco you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend. When did this happen?" Moka asked.

"A couple weeks after classes started. We have history with Dr. Oobleck together. He had a few questions about his class so we met up in the library to study together." Coco said.

"Yeah the man talks a mile a minute so some of it was a little hard to catch." I said.

We started studying together every couple days and got to know each other fairly well. Velvet was being picked on by a group of bullies and he stepped in to help her out. Took the whole team out with the odds against him." Coco said.

"I had a lot of practice with having odds stacked against me it really wasn't a big deal." I said.

"Since then we've been together. I can't say I've ever been happier." Coco said wrapping her arm under mine and holding my hand.

"She's definitely been a positive impact on my life." I said.

"You two are just so cute. Not to mention he seems to be just as amazing dresser as you." Moka said.

"You actually approve?" Coco said.

"Of course dear. All I've ever wanted was to see you happy. Plus with him maybe now you can stop this silly fantasy about being a huntress and…" Her mom said.

"Silly fantasy? You still think this is just a joke don't you?" Coco asked.

"Sweetheart you were destined to be in fashion. You've been making your own outfits for years. Every one of them exceptional." Moka said.

"We're not doing this again mother. This is the life I've chosen you're not changing my mind. If you want me to stay here then drop it. You wouldn't wanna cause a scene in front of all your friends would you?" Coco asked.

"No I guess not." Moka said trying not to show how annoyed she was.

"Good. Come on Arty." Coco said pulling me away.

We walked over to the refreshments and Coco quickly drank a glass of champagne.

"Well I was gonna ask what you meant about your opinion not mattering, but I guess I got my answer. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. She's never liked the idea of me wanting me to be a huntress. She supported me though everything else, but she always thought wanting to be a huntress was something from when I was a kid that I never grew out of. I think the only reason she let me enroll was because she thought I'd get a taste of that it was actually like and give up. I'm sorry this must sound pathetic after what you grew up with. The spoiled rich girl complaining about her problems." She said.

"Coco it's fine. Being told your dream is a joke is something everyone gets upset about. It takes a lot of heart to keep trying to achieve it after being told otherwise repeatedly." I said.

"Thanks. That means a lot. Anyway, I know it's not really the thing either of us would be used interested in, but we should at least try to have some fun while were here." She said.

"Free food and drinks. Guess I can't complain too much." I said.

A man dressed in a light blue suit walked up to us an introduced himself to Coco. Acting as if I wasn't there.

"Good evening Ms. Adel. My name is Maximillion Albright. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He said.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked.

"Your mother has spoken very highly of you. I must say her description was very accurate." He said.

"Alright I'm putting a moratorium on this right now. I don't know what she told you or whoever about me. I don't care either. I'm not interested. Now if you'll excuse us my boyfriend and I are trying to enjoy our evening." She said grabbing my arm.

"My apologies, I had not been informed that you had a suitor. Surly he must belong to a rather important family in another kingdom. Only the best should be allowed to be betrothed to you." He said.

"Look buddy I don't know what crawled up your ass to make you think your better than anyone else, but who Coco ends up with is her choice and no one else's. If that means she wants some kid off the street like me then that's her choice. I suggest you move along and creep out some other girl before things get ugly." I said.

"You must be joking. Ms. Adel is the daughter of one of the most famous fashion designers in all of Remnant. A pathetic cipher like you isn't worthy of even being in her presence." He said.

I pointed my came at his chin. "Educated enough to use fancy words but not enough to take a hint. Listen very carefully. With one push of a button I can blow your head off. Coco isn't an object you can just throw money at and think she's all yours. She's her own person and has every right to make her own decisions. So, as I already said if she wants to be with a no name like me that's her decision. Not yours or anyone else's. This is your last chance to walk away before the room gets repainted." I said.

"Whatever." He said before walking away.

"Well that was… interesting." She said.

"Yeah I was kinda hoping he'd keep pushing." I said.

"Probably a good thing he didn't. Honestly I'm a little surprised you defended me like that." She said.

"Why? Not like I wouldn't have done that for any of my other friends. I didn't even know Velvet and I defended her from Cardin." I said.

"I guess I'm just not used to it is all. Usually I have to handle that kind of stuff on my own. It was kinda nice. I hope you don't actually think of yourself as a nobody though." She said.

"I'm not really sure how I see myself. Wandering for so long. Thinking what I was doing was for good." I said.

"You're a good person Arty. Don't let anyone tell you different." She said.

"Alright. Also, I was going to mention this earlier, but I'd prefer you don't call me Arty." I said.

"I'm sorry, Can I ask why though?" She asked.

"It's what Blake used to call me… back then." I said.

"You still have feelings for her, don't you?" She asked.

"It's not that. She was the first girl I really cared about, and the rejection hit me really hard. Especially with what happened afterward. I've been slowly getting over it." I said.

"That didn't really answer my question." She said.

"I can't say I don't have some feelings for her still. She was a big part of my life. They aren't nearly as strong, but I don't know if they will ever fully go away. I want to move past that though. I want to be happy with my life." I said.

"Alright let me ask you something. Why did you decide to make a bet for a date with me? Was there something you found attractive about me? Was there actual emotions or was it just a fling?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure honestly. Don't get me wrong I had no intentions for a one-night stand or anything. I was more surprised you went along with it. Which does beg the question. I lost the bet. Why did you give me that date anyway?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you were interested in me for me, or like that prick that interrupted us. My team is one of the most popular at Beacon. You wouldn't believe how many guys wanna be with me because of my status. If you were another one of them, I'd have dropped your ass. While unplanned originally this party served as a perfect opportunity. You've shown that you aren't just interested in my status. You have some actual feelings for me. How strong they are is yet to be seen, but I'll look forward to finding out." She said.

"Hope I live up to your standards." I said with a small laugh.

"Not doing to bad so far." She said. A new song began playing that caught her attention. "I believe I mentioned wanting to see you on the dance floor."

"I still think that's a mistake." I said.

 **(Cue The Garland Waltz)**

Regardless of my protesting she dragged me onto the dance floor.

"Just follow my lead and you'll be fine." She said.

As we danced the movements slowly became more natural for me. Once the song was over, we left the ballroom and headed outside.

"Now was that so bad?" she asked.

"Okay you were right happy?" I asked.

"Yes. It's getting late we should probably start heading back." She said. '

"Yeah I suppose." I said.

We started walking back though the city making our way back to the airship.

"I never asked. Who is Vester and why do you have his weapon?" She asked.

"Vester Owens. He was supposed to be my partner. He was killed by a deathstalker during the initiation ceremony Which is why I got stuck with Cardin. He was definitely an odd guy, but I still wonder what being on a team with him would have been like. Probably wouldn't have had as many problems. Oz sent his weapon back to his folks and they sent it back. Still not exactually sure why though. Oz said they wanted me to have it in case of emergency, but that just doesn't seem to make sense to me." I said.

"Destiny is a bitch isn't it? We never know what it's got planned for us." She said.

"I guess. Really makes me question what my destiny is supposed to be with everything I've had to watch and go though." I said.

"Just know you won't need to go though it alone. You're gonna make great friends and powerful allies here." She said.

We made it back to Beacon and began heading back to the dorms.

"By the way how'd I do as your fake boyfriend?" I asked.

"Let's just say there's a good chance next time you won't have to pretend." She said.

"So, there's gonna be a next time?" I asked.

She took Vester's weapon out of her bag and handed it to me kissing my cheek at the same time. Causing me to turn red. She started laughing.

"That answer your question?" She asked.

"Only raising more." I said.

"I should be free next Saturday if you wanna try getting some answers." She said.

"Sounds like a date." I said.

I walked her back to her room before heading to mine. When I got back Lotus was reading on her bed. Violet was listening to music and Clover was messing around on her scroll.

"Hey about time you got back how'd it go?" Clover asked.

"Nowhere near what I expected, but it went really well." I said.

"Where did you two go?" She asked.

"Some charity event her mother invited her to at a country club. I had to pretend to be her boyfriend." I said.

"That seems really off for both of you. I don't know much about you or Coco, but I can't see either of you being into that." Lotus said.

"Were not. It was essentially a way to try to set her up with some other guy." I said.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Lotus asked.

"Well I have another date next week and he walked away with nothing." I said.

"Wait you have another date next week?" Clover asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm kinda surprised. You're bouncing back from Blake better than I thought." Clover said.

"Jealous?" Lotus asked.

"N-no. I just didn't think I'd be that easy for him." Clover said.

"If it makes you feel better it's still not quite easy. She ended up calling me Arty and it still stings." I said.

"If things keep going well enough soon enough it might not." Lotus said.

"I doubt it." Violet said taking off her headphones. "Something is going to go wrong. It's obvious. He's still got feelings for Blake who in turn seems to still have feelings for him also. He's gaining feelings for Coco who also seems to be gaining feelings herself. We all know Clover over here has also had feelings for him. He's gonna need to tread extremely carefully or else something is going to blow up in his face. Considering he's already had one incident that involved Blake it's probably only a matter of time." She placed her headphones back on her head.

"I hate to admit she does have a point. Somehow, you've gained the attention of three girls that are all here. If you want to have an actual relationship with Coco, you need to go about it very carefully. One wrong move could cause everything to blow up and you'll end up in the same state as when Blake rejected you. The worst part is one of the girls whose attention you have is your teammate now. Which adds a whole extra set of problems." Lotus said.

"You don't have to worry about me. Really, I'm just happy you're able to move on. I missed my chance and that's my problem. I'm past that I promise." Clover said.

"Denial." Lotus and Violet both said.

"Alright that's enough. Whatever happens I'll be able to handle it. Right now, I'd like to get some sleep. It's been a long day." I said.

I changed into a shirt and pajama pants and crawled into bed.

'They do have a point. Clover I don't think I have to worry about as much, but she is still a factor especially since were teammates. Her feelings don't seem as strong, but I feel like she's still hiding something. Blake does seem to be an issue I'm going to have to deal with as much as I'd rather not. There's also still the possibility that things might not work out with Coco. All I can really say. Destiny is a bitch.' I thought


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, it's time for another chapter of RWBY: Kitty-Kat. I hope you all are enjoying what I'm doing here and if you are, I suggest you check out my other story RWBY: Red Ice. As I said with the last chapter, I'm trying something new and am going to start replying to reviews. Onward!**

 **JustRAGE: I'm glad I was able to entice you enough to shift your opinion. I appreciate the suggestion, but I have a little something else in mind.**

 **With that out of the way let's start the chapter.**

When I woke up, I had a message from Coco.

'Hey, I just wanted to say sorry about all the drama from last night, and for dragging you into my problems.' She said.

'It's no problem. In the end I had fun spending time with you' I replied.

'In that case, if you're still interested in going out next Saturday my offer still stands. Hopefully a little less dramatic.' She said.

'Well if the rich girl doesn't mind how about just a movie and dinner somewhere?' I replied.

'Hmm maybe. :P I mean the club is still a possibility.' She said.

Before I could reply I got a message from Cardin.

'So, I've been thinking about what you said the other day. How do I start making up for what I've done?' He asked.

I took a bit to think of how to respond before I had an idea. I opened my message from Coco.

'We can discuss that later. What are you and Velvet doing today?' I asked.

'No real plans why?' She asked.

'I would like both of you to meet me in the training hall around ten.' I replied.

'Alright? I get that you'd already miss me but why Vel?' She asked.

'You'll see.' I replied.

I opened my messages to Cardin again.

'Alright I have an idea of where to start meet me in the training hall around nine thirty.' I said.

With that I got up and started getting ready for the day. Once I was done with my shower and had gotten dressed, I went into the kitchen to start making breakfast for my teammates. A few minutes later Violet walked in.

"I didn't know you could cook." She said.

"I was on my own for the longest time I had to learn. Besides I figured since the cafeteria isn't open on weekends, I'd be nice and make my new teammates breakfast. I didn't do it for my last team since they were a bunch of assholes at the time. With this team all I have to worry about is one girl who I'm pretty sure is still fairly untrusting of her new teammates. One who likes to stalk me with a huge mystery surrounding her, and an old friend." I said.

"You know if you wanted to know about me you could have just asked." She said.

"I did. I asked who you were and why you'd been following me. The only things I've learned so far are the names you've been called, that for some reason you found me interesting, and your name. before I can get any other information you…" I said before noticing she'd disappeared again. "Vanish."

"Isn't that what makes our relationship special though?" She said from behind me.

"I'm pretty sure in a stalker relationship it's supposed to be one sided and they other person isn't supposed to know about it." I said.

"I never said I was stalking you. Everyone else did." She said.

"Then what would you call it?" I asked.

"Gathering intel. You had this mysterious aura to you, and I wanted to know more." She said.

"You really could have stopped at gathering intel. Adding that last part just makes it sound more like a stalker." I said.

"Alright then what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Alright since you brought up relationships are you joining in on this little love… square? You seem to think I have going on?" I asked.

"First off if you're gonna call it anything call it a diamond, it sounds better. Second you wish you had a harem that big. I'm interested in you, but not that way." She said.

"Then in what way are you interested?" I asked.

"What fun would it be to tell you? You'd either stop doing it, or possibly do it more." She said.

"It would be less of a nuisance." I said.

"That's why were friends." She said.

Lotus and Clover finally woke up and came in the kitchen.

"What's that smell?" Clover asked.

"I decided to make everyone breakfast." I said.

"Is Violet helping you?" Clover asked.

"No. Why?" I said.

"N-no reason. I think I'm gonna shower before breakfast." Clover said.

"You sure I'm almost done." I said.

"Y-yeah no problem. I'm not all that hungry right now anyway." Clover said.

"Alright if you say so." I said shrugging my shoulders. I scooped out some scrambled eggs and bacon onto plates for myself and the other two. I set the plates in front of them and went back to get a couple glasses. "Anything to drink?" I asked.

"Water." Lotus said.

"Nah I'm good." Violet said.

I gave Lotus her glass of water and poured myself a glass of milk before sitting down. The three of us started eating. Violet took about two bites before running to the fridge she took the milk out and started chugging it strait from the container. A few seconds later she started trying to catch her breath.

"What the hell did you put in those eggs!" Violet yelled.

"Some chili powder, garlic powder, onion powder, cayenne pepper, lemon pepper, a little curry powder, some shredded pepper jack and cheddar cheese and a little tabasco." I said.

"Since when did making eggs from hell fall under the being nice category?" Violet asked.

"I like them." Lotus said.

"See at least someone appreciates my cooking." I said.

Clover walked in shortly after.

"So, I'm assuming we need more milk?" Clover asked.

"You knew and didn't warn me!" Violet yelled.

"Let's do a quick recap. The girls who's known him the longest finds out he's making breakfast and finds an excuse to not eat it. Should have been a red flag." Clover said.

"Yeah and you should know after last time I always made you and Blake a separate batch because you couldn't handle it." I said getting up and setting a plate for her.

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure if you would or not with the newbies." Clover said.

"Why didn't you give us that one?" Violet asked.

"Gathering intel." I said before biting into a piece of bacon.

"Is there any more?" Lotus asked.

"Here." Violet said handing her plate to Lotus. "At least the bacon was normal."

"You didn't make the jalapeno bacon?" Clover asked.

"No, I did. This was just a weak batch. Really disappointing" I said.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Violet asked.

"Hey, think about it this way, now that he knows he'll make a larger normal batch next time." Clover said.

"Or he'll do the same thing so get a laugh again." Violet said.

"Nah, I take food seriously. If it's too spicy for someone I'll tone it down. If they like it, I'll keep doing it. I gotta figure out how spicy they like it first, so I know how much to tone it down. So maximum to start with." I said.

"That was maximum?" Lotus and Violet asked with different tones.

"Well if you want it spicier, I'll have you help next time so you get it the way you like." I said looking at Lotus.

"There he goes again trying to increase his harem." Violet said.

"Alright you keep using that word, what the hell is a harem?" I asked.

"Essentially when, in your case, a guy has multiple women that want him. In a lot of cases it's for unknown and or confusing reasons." Violet said.

"You realize I didn't try to get them all to fall for me, right?" I asked.

"Didn't I say last night I'm over it?" Clover asked.

"Which is why I said it's for confusing reasons, and yes, but you're still choosing to deny it." Violet said.

"I think you're just reading into this too much." I said. I took my dishes to the sink and started washing them.

"Deny what you have all you want Romeo. Just make sure you let the losers down gently." Violet said leaving the kitchen.

"She's a real fireball today." I said.

"Well you did feed her a fireball. That probably didn't help." Clover said.

"That being said I can't believe I should have to ask this, but you're not getting feelings for me right Lotus?" I asked.

"Maybe if you actually put some spice in these eggs, I'll think about it." Lotus said setting her dishes next to me before laughing.

"That's not helping." I said as she left the kitchen.

"Pretty sure it's a no anyway." Clover said.

"I hope so." I said.

"Well you could always look at it as at least you have options if it doesn't work out with Coco." Clover said.

"Like you?" I asked.

"How many times do I have to say it. I'm over it." Clover said.

"And I'm over Blake." I said.

"Exactly at least you get it." Clover said.

"Which is why I know you're lying." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Think about it, I got flashbacks to when Blake rejected me, I asked Coco not to call me Arty because it's what she used to call me. As much as I want to deny it and let it go, I still have some residual feelings left for her. So, I know as much as you want to deny it you have some feelings for me too." I said.

"Seriously I'm over it. I promise." She said.

I gave a small sigh. "Alright, I still don't fully believe you, but I won't push it."

"Good." She said handing me her plate.

Once I finished the dishes, I noticed it was nine forty-three.

'Shit!' I thought.

I hurried up and ran to the training hall. When I got there Cardin was waiting on the bleachers.

"Dude the hell took you so long?" Cardin asked.

"Sorry I made breakfast for my team, and I thought I'd have more time." I said.

"You never made breakfast for us." Cardin said.

"How long have we actually been friends?" I asked.

"That's fair. So, what's your plan?" He asked.

"Yeah I'd like to know too." Coco said entering the training hall with velvet behind her.

"Well I had hopped to have more time to go over this beforehand, but I guess winging it works too. Cardin wants to make up for the things he's done, and I figured apologizing to Velvet without being threatened to would be a good start." I said.

"And you couldn't tell me about this why?" Coco asked.

"I got busy. I just got here a couple minutes ago. How about we talk about it over here." I said pulling her away from Cardin and Velvet.

"Hey wait!" Cardin tried saying, but we had already left.

"So maybe start by explaining how this was a good idea." Coco said.

"Well if he wants to apologize, he has to do some of the hard work himself. He wants my help, but I can't hold his hand the whole time. As bad as this may sound, I figured Velvet would be a good place to start since she seems to be the kindest of his victims." I said.

"She is a very kind person but get her fired up she'll let you have it." Coco said.

"Which is why were both here. I figured if anything happens, we both step in and figure out what went wrong. I fully expect him to say the wrong thing, so I wanted backup just in case. That doesn't give you permission to beat him up first chance you get. If he fucks up it's my…" I said before she cut me off.

"They're hugging." Coco said.

"What?" I asked turning back to them. "Well that went a lot better than I expected."

"No shit." Maybe you could take a few pointers from them." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well seeing as how you have some unresolved issues with Blake it wouldn't hurt to confront them." She said.

"Look if this is about the Arty thing…" I started saying.

"Partially, but I heard more about what happened in Goodwitch's class. Whatever happened between the two of you is clearly still a big part of both of your lives." She said.

"That's in my past Coco." I said.

"And it's going to eat at you both until you confront it. I think it's safe to say we'd both like to see things grow between the two of us. I'd be lying though if I said I wasn't a little worried this could potentially become an issue for us. I won't tell you that you have to, but I'd like you to try." She said.

"You realize that isn't going to be easy?" I asked.

"I know, but if he can do it, I have faith in you." Coco said pointing to Cardin.

"By the way how did you find out about what happened in Goodwitch's class?" I asked.

"While we were on our date, I had Velvet go ask her team. Yang filled her in as best as she could." Coco said.

"So now you know what happened to my arm now too." I said.

"Yep. Probably a good thing you didn't tell me. That would have been a violent fight." Coco said.

"I'm smarter than you'd think." I said.

"If only you'd show it more." Coco said with a small laugh.

We both walked back over to Cardin and Velvet.

"Well you two made up faster, and better, then I thought." I said.

"Give me a little credit." Cardin said.

"I will, but I still had a lot of doubts this was going to work on the first try." I said.

"Well it helped he wasn't being threatened or pounded into the ground. I could tell he was being sincere on his own." Velvet said.

"Still I didn't expect you to forgive him so easily." Coco said.

"Yeah I was fully expecting to have to pull the two of you apart." I said.

"So, he does have a heart under all that armor." A voice said behind me. Causing all four of us to jump a bit.

"Seriously can't you just make a normal entrance for once?" I said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Violet said.

"Where did you come from?" Velvet asked.

"She can teleport." I said.

"And I'm a little hurt you didn't have me be the first one he apologized to. I'm your teammate after all." Violet said.

"Would you have taken this seriously?" I asked.

"Depends how serious he is." Violet said.

"To be fair I never actually did anything to you." Cardin said.

"Not helping." I said.

"Also, not the point. You were ready to attack me before Lion-O over here stopped you." Violet said.

"Lion-O?" I asked.

"Well you won't let anyone call you Arty even though it would be so much easier." Violet said.

"She has a point." Coco said.

"When did this become an attack on me?" I asked.

"Why wont you let people call you that?" Cardin asked.

"That's not important. Don't you have an apology to make?" I asked.

"It's what Blake used to call him." Violet said.

"Seriously?" I yelled.

"Alright were dropping this topic right now." Coco said sternly.

"What topic?" Cardin asked with a little fear in his voice.

"He already knew Blake turned him down anyway. I don't know why…" Violet was cut off by Coco slapping her.

"I said. We're dropping this topic." Coco said.

"Not sure who put you in charge." Violet said rubbing her cheek.

"That's enough both of you." I said stepping between them. I looked at Coco first. "I appreciate you looking out for me Coco but let me handle this." I turned back towards Violet. "I know you have shit you want to keep secret and although it's been a pain in my ass. I'm willing to respect it. So, I ask that you give me the same respect."

"Alright fine." Violet said before teleporting away.

"Well on one hand I like found someone I like less than Cardin. Never thought I'd say that." Coco said.

"Thanks… I think." Cardin said.

"One step forward. One step back. Son-of-a-bitch." I said.

"So, is this a bad time?" Yang asked entering the training room.

"Depends on what you wanted." I said.

"I need to talk to you." She said walking up to me.

"About?" I asked.

"I'm sure you can guess." She said.

"Yeah alright. Cardin I'll catch up with you later. Coco just try to let it go for now, I'll try talking to her again later. Velvet, don't let her do anything stupid." I said.

"Give me a little credit." Coco said as her and Velvet walked out of the training room.

"Later man." Cardin said following them.

"So, what's up?" I asked after they had all left.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private first." Yang said.

I gave a small sigh. "Not the words I wanted to hear. Lead the way."

"Okay?" She said confused.

"I'll explain later." I said.

We left the training room and headed outside. We walked to an area left of the courtyard that usually was deserted.

"First off how's your arm doing?" She asked.

"Little stiff to move yet, other than that it's fine." I said.

"That's good at least. Again, sorry about that." She said.

"It's fine, and since I'm sure this is about Blake anyway. I'd like to know what she told you about what happened between us." I said.

"All she said was that a few years ago you and her used to be really close. That she made a bad decision that hurt you and put a wedge between the two of you. She wouldn't give a lot of details though. I tried asking her again what happened, but she won't tell me. All I know is that she's been acting weirder than usual lately." She said.

"Long story short I had a huge crush on her. Like massively large to the point I'd have given my life for her. So did another guy. He didn't care about her the way I did, and he and I had views on things that differed vastly. I asked Blake out and she rejected me essentially saying that she thought his views were right. I took it really hard. Then she learned the truth that I had been right all along." I said.

"I feel like you're leaving out a lot of important details." She said.

"Well, you're not wrong. However, I'm not going to reveal anything she doesn't want out." I said.

"Alright then what was with the outburst in class?" She asked.

"Even though it hit me like a brick to the face. I never fully got over her. During the fight I kept getting flashbacks of when she rejected me. My semblance relies on extreme emotion. I haven't been able to fully control it. I tried to hold back the transformation, but it was no use. Once I'm in that state control is nearly impossible. Usually I'm unconscious when it happens. I've only been in full control once, and I don't know how I managed it." I said.

"Well that answers one question at least." Yang said.

"Did she tell you she tried apologizing a few days ago and I blew her off?" I asked.

"No. I'm guessing it wasn't easy seeing her again." She asked.

"No, it wasn't especially since I didn't recognize her at first with that bow." I said.

"It couldn't have made her look that different." She said.

"You'd be surprised." I said. With a small chuckle.

"Speaking of surprises what's with you and Cardin being so friendly?" She asked.

"Let's just say things happened that essentially gave Cardin an epiphany. So now he wants to make up for the trouble he's caused. The team as a whole shouldn't be an issue anymore. Turns out most of them were being forced to be jerks by Cardin. I know it'll be a long road before he's accepted as a genuine nice guy, but I think he can do it." I said.

"So, by epiphany, does that mean you kicked his ass again and he finally got the message?" She asked.

"Not exactly. Let's just say the reason is kinda dark and leave it at that." I said.

"Okay? How about you and Coco? What's going on there?" She asked.

"Well we had a date last night." I said.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Well don't sound so excited about it." She said.

"Believe me I am I had a lot of fun with her." I said.

"I bet you did." She said with a wink.

"First off poor choice of words on my part. Second a lot of people are telling me I need to confront Blake about what happened between us. I'm kinda worried if I do that it'll cause my feelings for her to come back and that's not what I want." I said.

"You don't wanna have to choose between Blake and Coco." She asked.

"No, I don't. Fuck the last thing I expected by coming here was all this. Who'd have thought trying to start a new life and become a huntsman would include this much extra drama?" I asked.

"Everyone's future is written different." She said.

"Well whoever wrote mine needs to lighten up a bit." I said.

"What did you mean by starting a new life?" She asked.

"Shit that part was out loud wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, and by the context I'm assuming it doesn't just include what happened between you and Blake." She said.

"Yeah, but it also tells a lot about Blake's past as well so unless she's ready to explain it herself I'm not going to." I said.

"Ugg you both can be a pain." She said before standing up. "Alright come on." She grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the dorms.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked trying to break free.

"You two are either going to talk your problems out, or spill what happened so we can help you out." She said.

"We?" I asked.

"Me, Ruby and Weiss… Well me and Ruby anyway." She said.

"Why not Weiss?" I asked.

"You haven't been around her very much have you?" She asked.

"Well I know she was getting frustrated during one of Port's classes when Ruby was trying to help her. Otherwise just the incident in combat class the other day. Although all I remember of that was when I came out of my semblance and saw her in front of Blake. So no not really." I said.

"Let's just say there is a reason we call her the Ice Queen." She said.

When we got to her room, we could hear yelling coming from inside. Yang opened the door to see Weiss and Blake yelling at each other.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem." Weiss said.

"That IS the problem!" Blake yelled back. Neither of them seemed to have noticed us.

Yang leaned closer to me. "Told you."

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil." Weiss asked.

"There's no such thing as "pure evil" Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like YOU that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake yelled.

"So, is this a bad time to mention that Cardin actually apologized to Velvet sincerely this morning?" I asked.

They both turned and finally noticed me.

"And on right on cue is the Faunus degenerate that tried to kill you the other day." Weiss said.

"Don't call him that!" Blake yelled.

"I've been called worse." I said.

"That's not the point Arty. She has no right to discriminate against the Faunus!" Blake yelled.

"The fuck I don't I'm a victim!" Weiss yelled.

"She's not wrong. If anyone has a right to discriminate against us it's her. Not that I'm condoning it." I said.

"What?" Blake and Weiss yelled. Blake angrily and Weiss confused that I agreed with her.

"I can see this isn't going to end well. I used to be part of the White Fang." I said.

"What?!" Yang, Ruby and Weiss yelled.

"So was my teammate Clover. Although she wasn't with us for nearly as long. I spent roughly three years with them. I remember the dust train being stolen. I wasn't involved with it, but I remember it happening. At the time I thought we were doing good for the Faunus, at least that's what I was led to believe. The more violent they got the more I started to believe what we were doing was wrong. I left them and destroyed everything related to them. Clover left before I did and became an assassin for hire. She was even hired to take you out princess. She saw how what the White Fang was doing to your family. She refused to take you out and gave up being an assassin after that. And because I can already see you wanting to throw a fit about her trying to assassinate you, I'm gonna point out that your father tried to hire her after some Merc group attacked some party he held." I said.

"At least now your ruthless nature makes sense." Weiss said.

"He's not ruthless!" Blake said.

"Then what do you call trying to kill you the other day?" Weiss asked.

"He couldn't control himself!" Blake yelled.

"What kind of excuse is that? I don't understand why you keep trying to defend him! He was part of the White Fang and tried to kill you! He should be in jail." Weiss said.

"Well, you're probably not wrong, but if you'd calm down and let me explain instead of getting so excited. My semblance is brought on by emotion, when it activates, I black out, so I don't know what I'm doing." I said.

"Alright I was wrong, you belong in a maximum-security prison." Weiss said.

"Weiss!" Yang and Ruby yelled.

"How many people have you killed with that form? How much destruction have you caused? How were you even allowed into this school! You are worse than those degenerates in the White Fang!" Weiss yelled.

"Weiss, I don't think it's a good idea to keep saying this stuff when he said that form is brought on by emotion." Yang said.

"I'm fine Yang." I said.

"That doesn't mean she has a right to talk about you like that!" Blake yelled.

"Blake you need to calm down." I said.

"Why do you keep defending him? The White Fang are nothing but liars, thieves and murderers and he's probably the worst of all of them!" Weiss yelled.

"Maybe if people like you didn't think they were above us and pushed us around we wouldn't have had to push back!" Blake yelled.

Silence filled the room as her words slowly sunk into her teammates. Weiss took a couple steps back in shock.

"I…" Blake started before running out of the room.

"Blake come back!" Ruby yelled.

"Let her go Ruby." I said.

"We can't just let her go!" Yang said.

"Trust me it's better to just let her go out and clear her head for a bit. Clover and I will head out and look for her." I said.

I pulled out my scroll and started typing out a message to her. 'Get outside ASAP. Blake's running away need you to follow her. Not my fault this time.'

"Trust? That's rich coming from you." Weiss said.

"You know if I was even a fraction of the person you think I am I would have killed you by now. You aren't worth wasting a pair of gloves on." I said about to walk out.

"Wait." Ruby said grabbing my arm. "What did she mean by we?"

I gave a defeated sigh. "Well since the cat's pretty much out of the bag, no pun intended, she's a cat Faunus, she's hiding her ears under the bow." I turned to look at Weiss "By how some of the people around here act I don't blame her." I turned back to Ruby and Yang. "We met when I joined the White Fang. That was back when we were trying to gain equality through peaceful means. After I joined, they slowly started taking more drastic measures. Before you say anything no, I wasn't the reason. I wasn't happy about it. I wanted to convince the leader that what we were doing was causing us to get a worse reputation, but she didn't see that." I said.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Weiss asked.

"How many opinions do you want that prove I'm not near as bad as you think I am? Seriously can you not be a bitch and understand that not all Faunus are evil? Some of them yeah, they think they are better than humans and think they are beneath them and want them to suffer. Not all of them though. Look at Velvet, does seem like the Faunus you keep accusing us all to be? She's one of the kindest people I've seen at this school between both the Faunus and humans. After everything Cardin put her though she was still able to forgive him." I said.

"Well Velvet wasn't part of the White Fang!" Weiss said.

"How would you know? You're so busy in your own fucking world I doubt you'd ever tried to find out. No, she wasn't with us, but the point is you are so busy judging everyone you fail to realize you're not the perfect fucking angel you think you are. You have just as many faults as anyone else at this school." I said.

"I have never said I was perfect!" Weiss yelled.

"I would hope not since you've got a reminder on your face that never lets you forget." I said.

She walked up and slapped me across the face. "HOW DARE YOU!"

I took a deep breath before responding. "I admit I've done a lot in my life I regret. Not a day goes by that I don't think of the crimes I've committed and the lives I've took. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I didn't have to live with an uncontrollable monster inside me. I said before you more than anyone had a right to be discriminatory. I'm sorry for what the White Fang and I put you though. But what Blake said was right. If we hadn't been branded as freaks and monsters, we wouldn't have had to go to those lengths. Because of racist people like you I lost my parents when I was five. A group of them attacked my home for no reason and caused the monster inside me to take over. Nobody was spared that night. I had to go from town to town and the same thing kept happening. Humans attacking an innocent Faunus for no reason. There as Faunus all over Remnant who experience the same treatment regardless of how they act. Again, think of Velvet, has she done anything that warrants the treatment she receives just because of the way she was born? So while you continue to sit on your imaginary throne remember they made your life hard, because you made our lives hard." I said opening the door and walking out.

I checked my scroll and saw I had a few messages from Clover.

'You better have a good explanation for this one'  
'Shes in the courtyard with some monkey faunus'  
'She ditched the bow'  
'The fuck did you do'  
'Shes getting in an airship with him'  
'I snuck onboard with them'  
'Will you answer me damnit'

"Damnit Blake." I whispered before running outside. I made it outside the dorms and was stopped by Lotus and Violet. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Lotus asked.

"Look I'll explain later I've gotta get to the city." I said.

"Why do you think we're here?" Violet asked tossing me my cane.

"It'll take to long to catch up if you go by airship. Violet will teleport us there and we can search look for her from there." Lotus said.

"I appreciate you guys wanna help but this is something Clover and I need to handle." I said.

"Need I remind you what would have happened last time you would have gone off on your own?" Lotus asked.

"This is different it's only the city." I said.

"Look once you find her we'll back off. Until then we're going." Violet said.

"We're going too." A voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Ruby, Yang and Weiss in the doorway.

"You two I understand, but why the fuck do you care?" I asked looking at Weiss.

"She's still my teammate." Weiss said.

"In other words, she knows you were right she just doesn't wanna admit it. Also, we're forcing her." Yang said.

"We need to get going, who knows how far she's gotten." Ruby said.

"Alright fine. Violet teleport us down there. Once we get there, we'll split up to cover more ground. Weiss Yang and Lotus will be team one. Violet and Ruby will be team two. I'll meet up with Clover. She had to follow behind in a separate airship so she's already in the city trying to find her. If anyone finds her let me know immediately. Don't engage her just keep an eye on her. Especially you Ice Queen, the last person she needs to see right now is you." I said.

"And who put you in charge?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, we don't have time to argue." Ruby said.

"Everyone grab my sweatshirt and I'll teleport us down. Artemis watch where you're grabbing." Violet said.

"I'm gonna ignore that one for now." I said grabbing her sleeve.

Once everyone had a hold of her sweatshirt, she teleported us down to the city. We split up with Violet and Ruby taking the east side, and Lotus, Yang and Weiss taking downtown. Clover told me she was following them towards the docks, so I took off in that direction. I made my way to the rooftops where I met up with Clover.

"Took you long enough, what the fuck did you do?" She whispered.

"I told you it wasn't my fault. Weiss was badmouthing the Faunus and Blake snapped before running off." I whispered back.

"Well I don't know who the monkey is, but he doesn't seem like a threat. He stole a few apples, but I figured it wasn't bad enough to step in. They talked for a bit outside a coffee shop before heading here. I can't imagine why though." She said.

"Well how about we go find out." I said jumping down from the building.

Clover followed and used her semblance to mask the sound as we closed in on them. After a bit Blake's ears twitched and she rolled over and aimed her gun at me.

"Arty? Clover?" Blake whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I said laying down next to her.

"Sun told me there was a big dust shipment coming in. I was hoping I could prove it isn't the White Fang behind it." She said.

"Umm who are you two and why aren't you whispering anymore." Sun said.

"We'll deal with introductions later. My semblance is masking the noise around us." Clover said.

"Then how do you explain us hearing you coming." Sun asked.

"Care to explain that Artemis?" Clover asked.

Before anyone could continue an airship flew over us and stared landing by the crates. White Fang members started exiting the vehicle

"Oh no." Blake said.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"Unfortunately." I said.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked.

"No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't wanna be right." Blake said.

"Why would they need this much dust? After the train incident they should have been set for a while." I said.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" A voice yelled out of the airship. A man with orange hair and a white jacket and black pants with a black hat and a cane walked out of the airship. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace."

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." Blake said standing up. She pulled her katana out and stepped off the edge.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sun yelled.

"Damnit Blake. Clover get to a better vantage point. Wait till I give the signal. Non-lethal unless I say otherwise. Sun was it? Stay here for now. If things get heated jump in." I said before jumping off and following her. We hid behind one of the storage containers. She looked around the corner at them.

"No you idiot! This isn't a leash!" The man said. Blake rushed towards him.

"Son-of-a-bitch" I said following behind her.

She held her katana against his throat.

"What the…? Oh for f…" He started saying.

"Nobody move!" Blake yelled.

Four White Fang membered pulled out their weapons and surrounded her. Two of them had swords while the other two had what appeared to be SMG's pointed at Blake. I unsheathed the blade from my cane and stood next to Blake.

"Woah! Take it easy there love birds." He said.

"Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asked.

The White Fang members started lowering their weapons.

"Didn't we join this outfit because we were tired of humans like this treating us like shit?" I said.

"Heh, oh kids. Didn't you get the memo?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." He said.

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake said.

Two more airships entered the vicinity.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." He said.

"Oh. Fuck." I said as the two airships circled the area.

Roman fired a shot at the ground sending me and Blake back.

 **Meanwhile with Violet, Ruby and Penny.**

The sound of the explosion rang though the air. The three of them turned to where it had come from to see a large cloud of black smoke rising.

"Oh no." Ruby said.

"Anyone wanna guess who that probably was?" Violet asked.

"Oh, I will. I'll guess General Ironwood." Penny said.

"Are you… You can't… Ugg never mind. just grab my sweatshirt." Violet said holding her hand to her head.

Ruby and penny both grabbed Violet's sweatshirt and they teleported to a nearby building. Ruby ran ahead and saw Artemis, Blake and Sun fighting Torchwick. Torchwick fired a shot at a suspended container. The cables broke sending it crashing to the ground barley missing Sun and Blake.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled as she opened her scythe.

"oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman asked.

"Ruby? Are these people your friends?" Penny asked.

"Penny get back." Ruby said.

Yeah let us…" Violet said before she was cut off by Ruby's scream from being hit by a shot from Torchwick. "Ruby." Violet ran over to make sure she was okay.

"You dick!" Artemis yelled as he charged at Roman.

Penny looked towards the fight and started walking forward.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby yelled.

"Get back here!" Violet yelled.

"Don't worry girls. I'm combat ready." Penny said as her back opened. A sword flew out from inside her and separated into nine additional swords. She then jumped off the building.

"Did she just have freaking swords fly out of her back?!" Violet asked.

 **Back to Artemis**

I tried to keep the distance short between us. Whoever this guy was he was no pushover. Our canes clashed multiple times. He managed to get a shot at the ground that sent me back towards Blake. When I got up, I was an orange haired girl had swords flying around her and was taking out White Fang members left and right.

"Who is that and when did she show up?" I asked getting to my feet.

"I think that's Penny I don't understand what she's doing here though." Blake said.

We watched as she fired a laser that ripped though two airships and sent them into the water.

"Wait. Did anyone else see a tiny raptor fall out of one of those airships?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"You didn't… There was a… You know what. Forget I mentioned it." I said.

We continued to watch as swords flew thought the air and imbedded into the remaining ship that was still airborne. It looked like the girl was somehow controlling the swords. She pulled on the airship preventing it from going anywhere. She motioned as if she was pulling on something and the airship came crashing to the ground. We heard the roar of engines and turned to see the remaining two airships flying off.

"Bowler hat guy is on one of those isn't he?" I asked.

One of the airships exploded as the other escaped.

"Anyone else hoping he was on that one?" Sun asked.

"Yo." I said.

"BLAKE!" Ruby yelled as she tackled her teammate into a hug.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Blake asked.

"Riiight. Did I forget to mention I didn't come alone?" I asked.

"Yeah you did." Sun said.

"So how long before the first explosion did you find her?" Violet asked walking up to us.

"I'm sure you already know so can we just skip it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"He knew where Blake was the whole time. Clover never lost track of her like he said she did." Violet said.

"You had Clover following me?" Blake asked.

"I had my reasons okay? Things haven't exactly been easy for me since I've been here either. Violet don't say a fucking word we still need to talk about what happened this morning." I said.

"Whatever." Violet said.

"Ruby are these also friends of yours?" Penny asked.

"No… I mean yes… I mean. It's complicated Penny." Ruby said.

"Hey, I sorry I was only able to get the one ship down. I may have gotten a little… distracted." Clover said looking at Penny. "I didn't have enough time to switch rounds and take them both down."

"Did you at least take out the one with the bowler hat guy?" I asked.

"No. sorry." Clover said.

"Don't worry about it. We let him get away it's on us too." I said.

"So, this might be a bad time, but we did beat the bad guys. Technically. So maybe we can get those introductions now?" Sun asked.

"Hold that thought." Blake said as she dragged me away from the group. "Why were you and Clover following me? Why is she even here?"

"Look first off I want to apologize for the way I acted last time. Like I said a lot has happened, and now that I think about it that wasn't even a week ago. I'll go into the specifics later, but a lot of the people I've been talking to lately have been telling me I need to talk to you. So that we can clear up what happened between us so we can both move on. Yang ended up dragging me to the room in order to make it happen. After you ran away, I sent Clover to watch over you in case anything happened. I had intended for us to be able to have just a one on one chat. Everyone else wouldn't let me come after you alone. So, I brought them with but separated them so they wouldn't interfere. Which apparently worked out great." I said.

"After the way things went, I don't blame you for being upset the other day. I'm not really happy about you following me, but you've never done something like that without a reason, so I'll trust you." Blake said.

"When we get back to beacon meet me on the roof. For now, we should probably get back to the others." I said.

"Yeah…" Blake said as we started heading back towards the group.

After a very brief introduction and explanation period we had to explain to the police what had happened. Shortly after that Yang, Lotus and Weiss appeared. Ruby tried to stop Weiss but was completely ignored as she walked up to Blake and me.

"Aright before you start yelling…" I started before Weiss cut me off.

"Stop." Weiss said before looking directly at me. "I still don't like you or trust you at all. However, after an… Interesting conversation with Yang and your teammate. I can accept that I may have been quick to judge the Faunus as a whole. While the two of you and whoever this Clover person is were members of the White Fang. You clearly saw what they were doing was wrong and decided not to continue working with them. I'm still not happy with your comments, but that doesn't mean they were inaccurate." Weiss said.

"You seem to have taken my words to heart as well as whatever Yang and Lotus said. So, I'll call us even if you just say sorry, shake my hand, and at least halfway mean it." I said extending my hand.

She rolled her eyes but stepped forward and grabbed my hand. "I apologize for the way I acted."

"Apology accepted. I'm also sorry for the way I acted." I said.

"I'm sorry too." Blake said.

"Yay Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby yelled out.

I stepped back to rejoin my team while Blake joined hers.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's Penny?" Ruby asked.

Everyone looked around, but Ruby was right she had vanished.

"I thought I was good at vanishing without a trace." Violet said.

"Seriously? Nine people here and no one saw her disappear?" Lotus asked.

"Sooo. I don't think the airships are running anymore." Yang said.

"Yeah, yeah, you all know the drill. Just watch where you're grabbing." Violet said.

"What is she talking about?" Blake asked.

"Grab ger sweatshirt. She'll teleport us back to Beacon." I said.

Violet teleported us back and we ended up in my team's dorm. Blake and I snuck out and headed towards the roof.

 **With Ruby**

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I could use some sleep." Ruby said.

"Yes." Weiss said.

"Oh yeah." Yang said.

"Ditto." Lotus said.

"Yeah." Violet said.

"Please." Clover said.

"Can I crash somewhere?" Sun asked.

"Um. Where did Artemis and Blake go?" Ruby asked.

They looked around to see the two had disappeared.

"Again? Seven people in a small room and two people disappear." Lotus said.

"I'm sure they're fine." Yang said having actually seen them leave.

 **With Artemis**

We made our way to the roof and sat by the edge.

"Been a while since we did this huh?" I asked.

"Yeah… I guess…" Blake said.

"So. Yang told me you've been acting weird lately. I'm assuming lately means the last four days?" I asked.

"I guess." She said.

"Again I'm… sorry about the other night." I said.

"No, I'm sorry. You were right all along, and I was to stupid to believe it. I should have chosen you and not Adam." She said.

"It probably wouldn't have mattered anyway. I doubt Sienna would have listened anyway." I said.

"Do you miss it?" She asked.

"The old days. Back when your dad was still in charge. In the end we still may not have made the difference we set out to, but at least then it didn't seem like we were criminals. I will say I do kinda miss Ilia. She reminded me of Adam back when I first joined. We may not have seen eye to eye, but off duty she was fun to hang out with. Especially after Clover left." I said.

"Speaking of which you never answered my question. Why is Clover here?" She asked.

"Same reason me and you are. She gave up being an assassin and wanted to become a huntress. Funny enough her last target was supposed to be Weiss. She refused to kill her after seeing how bad she already had it. How about you, do you miss it?" I asked.

"My answer isn't much different from yours. I miss the old days when they three of us got along. Before everything got complicated." She said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, you said you had a lot happen the past few days?" She asked.

"Yeah… You probably remember I was on a team with Cardin. After he tried to pick a fight with Dove in the cafeteria, he ended up… well trying to take his life later that night. If Clover hadn't spotted him leaving with his gear he probably would have succeeded. He launched himself off Beacon Cliff. I followed him, Lotus found me as I was about to launch to Clover and Cardin's location. Violet likes to follow me anyway, so she ended up coming with also. After the five of us cleared out a large group of Grimm Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Port found us and brought us back to the school. I found out about Cardin's past and why he treated people so badly. He's really not such a bad guy deep down. He feels bad about the things he's done so I'm trying to help him apologize for what he's done. Anyway, I ended up getting my own team with Clover Lotus and Violet. So, when you ran off it struck a chord remembering what happened with Cardin. I know you enough to know that you wouldn't do anything stupid like that, but like I said I saw it as an opportunity to clear things up with you." I said.

"So where do we go from here?" She asked.

"I guess I'm not sure. I've started talking with Coco and it seems like something can happen there. With us I feel like when you rejected me, it hurt me to the point I think if I did give you a chance, I'd be paranoid to the point I'd ruin it. Don't get me wrong I think everyone else was right that we needed to talk this out. I just don't think a relationship is right for us." I said.

"I understand. You're probably right anyway. I'd still like if we could go back to being friends at least. I know I didn't react the best when I first saw you, but I really am sorry about that. I know Adam and I will never get back to that point, but I hope you and I can at least." She said.

"I don't things will ever be the same between us, but I'd like to go back to being friends a least." I said.

She placed her hand on mine before quickly pulling it away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We should probably get back before our teams get too worried about us." I said.

"Yeah I suppose you're right." She said.

"I'll say this though at least it was you and Clover I ran into here. I don't think I'd have been able to handle Shinku or Opal on my own." I said.

"I thought Opal died when we tried raiding that factory in southern Vale." She said.

"Oh shit you're right. That was the one that mercenary group got involved with. We almost lost Clover and Jasmine that night." I said.

"Yeah someone really fucked up the intel that night." She said.

"I'm pretty sure the intel was good. Good enough to sell us out to a group of Mercs." I said.

"You really think we were set up that night?" She asked.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure. There was just a lot of things that didn't seem to link up to me." I said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Let's save it for another night. I could use some rest and I'm sure you could too." I said.

"Yeah." She said.

We jumped down to the balcony and started heading to the doorway.

"Arty." She said.

"Yeah?" I asked turning towards her.

She lunged forwards and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry. I missed you so much." She said.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her.

"I missed you too. You know this isn't helping what we just got done talking about right?" I asked.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's fine. Let's just get some sleep. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow." I said.

"Shit. We have classes don't we." She asked.

"Yep. Plus, I'm sure I'll have to explain to Cardin and Coco what happened after Yang pulled me away. That's gonna be fun." I said.

"Well good luck." She said.

"Thanks. I'll probably need it." I said.

We went our separate ways to out dorms. When I entered Lotus and Violet were both asleep with Clover and Sun awake.

"How'd things go with Blake?" Clover asked.

"Better than I expected." I said.

"That's good. Hopefully the two of you can be friends again." She said.

"Yeah… So, care to explain why Sun is still here?" I asked.

"Right. I sort of came ahead of the rest of my team for the Vytal Festival. Meaning I don't have a place to sleep right now." He said.

"So I told him you wouldn't mind him crashing here." She said.

"I don't, but next time I'd prefer if you at least message me first. Just to make sure." I said.

"Check your scroll." She said.

I looked and saw I had five messages from her. Three from Cardin. Two from Velvet, and Ten from Coco.

"I don't remember putting this thing on silent." I said.

"So how fucked are you tomorrow." She asked.

I looked through the messages. Cardin just wanted to make sure everything was okay, letting me know he had the whole team apologize to Velvet. He seemed a little worried about me, but he said he'd try catching up tomorrow. Velvet told be about Cardin's team apologizing and asking if I was alright since Coco was worried about me. Coco's messages went from being pissed about what happened to being worried about me since I wasn't responding. I messaged the three of them back saying I was sorry about not responding and that I'd explain tomorrow. With my message to Coco I mentioned that Yang had me talk to Blake to get things sorted out and that I'd go into detail about it tomorrow.

"Hopefully not as bad as I think I am." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello internet peoples! Welcome to the next chapter of RWBY: Kitty-Kat. As always, I hope you're enjoying the story. I've started writing a new story named RWBY: Shining Destiny. If you're enjoying this I recommend giving it a try. Also, quick shout out to TheBurningRuler and Nightmare 6-4. They've been amazing help in helping me improve my writing. I really recommend checking out their works and check out a story the three of us have been working on called Team BAWM on Ruler's page. Anyway, let's check out the reviews.**

 **[File Not Found]**

 **Fantastic! Now onto the chapter!**

The next morning, I got ready as quick as I could and hurried to the cafeteria. Cardin and his teammates were the first to arrive. After they got their food they sat next to me.

"Dude, what happened yesterday? Coco and Velvet came to our room asking if we'd seen you after you left with Yang. We were starting to get worried something might have happened to you." Cardin said.

"Yeah… You remember how I told you Clover Blake and I used to be part of the White fang together?" I asked.

"Wait, what?" Sky, Russel and Dove asked.

"I take it you never filled them in?" I asked.

"Dude I'm still working on processing that. Besides I'm sure it's not something you want spreading too much." Cardin said.

"That's fair. You're right though I don't want too many people knowing so If I explain this you guys have to promise to not tell anyone." I said.

They all nodded in agreement. I told them a brief version of my past leading up to me joining Beacon. Afterward I explained what happened after Yang pulled me away. I didn't go into detail about what Yang and I talked about. Only telling them it was about mine and Blake's past since she was worried about her teammate. I told them how Yang wanted me to talk with Blake and sort things out and how we walked into an argument with Weiss that caused Blake to run away. Finishing with what happened at the docks.

"At least that explains why you never messaged anyone back." Cardin said.

"Actually, I probably would have sooner but apparently I accidentally put my scroll on silent so I didn't even know it was going off." I said.

"Coco is gonna kill you." Russel said.

"Yeah, but I have a bad feeling she's the least of my problems." I said.

"Why do you think that?" Dove asked.

"Well yesterday when we had Cardin apologize to Velvet. Coco mentioned that Velvet is a very kind person, but her get fired up and she'll let you have it. If those two are as close as I'm pretty sure they are, I think I should be more afraid of her right now." I said.

"Really? If she's really that scary then I wouldn't think she'd have put up with what we did to her." Cardin said.

I felt a chill run up my spine. "She's behind me, isn't she?"

"Hey Artemis mind walking to class with me?" Velvet asked grabbing the back of my collar.

"Velvet hold on…" Cardin started to say.

"Shut up." Velvet said sternly.

"I'd be happy to go with you." I said slowly getting up.

"Great." Velvet said.

We left he cafeteria and started heading towards the classroom.

"Turn left up here." Velvet said.

"I thought…" I started saying.

"Did I say you could speak yet?" She asked.

"No" I said.

"Then shut up and do what I tell you." She said.

She took me outside and to an area a little away from the school.

"Stop here." She said. She stepped in front of me and grabbed my uniform lifting me off the ground. "Now, you'd better have a good explanation for what happened yesterday."

"For the record you are way stronger and scarier than I expected." I said.

"Explain!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay! Yang was worried about Blake and wanted to know what was up between us. She dragged be back to her room to have us talk things out. When we got there Blake and Weiss were in the middle of a fight. Blake ran away and we went after her. We got into a fight with some of the White Fang. After we got back Blake and I talked things out." I said.

She set me down and let go of my uniform.

"Alright, So, where do you stand with Blake?" She asked.

"It's not going to happen. We both agreed a relationship wouldn't work." I said.

"Alright then let me ask you this. How do you feel about Coco?" She asked.

"Honestly when I first made that bet with her, I didn't expect things to go this well. I'm not even sure why I did it in the first place. I think I just got caught up in the moment and said, 'fuck it why not try.' I sure as hell didn't expect to actually get a date with her. Then when we went out, we both had a great time. It was one of the happiest moments I've had in a long time. I can't say how deep my feelings for her are yet, but I do think there is… was a chance for things to grow between us." I said.

"Why did you change your mind at the end?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Well by judging how pissed you were with me I assume I upset her pretty bad. So whatever chance I had probably lowered significantly." I said.

She sighed and lowered her arms. "She's not as upset as you think. She won't admit it, but I'm pretty sure she's mostly just worried you and Blake decided to go out instead. She was so happy when she finally met someone that was interested in her and not her background or her popularity. If I were you, I'd make sure to apologize as soon as classes are over."

"I plan on it." I said.

"Good. Now, we should probably actually head to class." She said.

"Yeah, but I gotta ask. What the hell was that and why didn't you do that to Cardin or his teammates?" I asked.

"It's like Coco told you. I'm kind, caring, shy, and nervous, but when someone messes with my family. All that goes out the window. Coco, Fox, and Yasuhashi, we've gotten really close in such a short time and consider each other family. So, when I knew Coco was upset the switch flipped. So, while I may not defend myself like I probably should I'll defend them with everything I've got. It just happens that I don't usually have to be the one to step up." She said.

"Like when your team showed up at our dorm looking for Cardin?" I asked.

"Exactly. Usually that's the situation, I'll get picked on or something and they step in to defend me. I don't usually need it, but we take care of each other. It just happened that you're one of the few people who have gotten to see me like that." She said.

"I'm not sure whether to be scared or honored by that." I said.

"Just remember it if something worse happens to Coco." She said as we started walking to class.

"Noted. Just out of curiosity. How do you feel about me?" I asked.

"You seem like a good guy. I think you and Coco could be really happy together." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

Professor Port's class ended up dragging on as usual with him getting lost in another one of his stories. I think this one was about his weapon, but I wasn't really paying attention. Doctor Oobleck ended up giving us a quiz on The Great War. Next was Professor Goodwitch's class.

"Good morning student, today we will be having team battles. These will be two on two battles with the winning team having the most combined aura left at the end of the time limit. However, your partner will be assigned to you randomly. There will be times when you may have to work with someone unexpected. You need to be ready for anything." Glynda said as two screens appeared above her. "Our first match will be… Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc. Against. Weiss Schnee and Artemis Finch."

After the four of us had finished changing we reentered the arena. Jaune and Cardin shared a fist bump before getting ready. Weiss took her battle stance as I placed my cane on my shoulder.

"Begin!" Glynda shouted.

Weiss used her glyphs to rush in on Cardin. Cardin fired a shot towards the ground to try to stop her, but she jumped before it could connect. She summoned another glyph and launched herself towards him again. He managed to catch her blade in the gaps of his mace. Meanwhile Jaune started closing in on me. I fried multiple shots at him, but he deflected each one with his shield. I unsheathed my blade just in time to stop Jaune's attack. I tried to get some hits in with the other half of my weapon, but he stopped each one with his shield. Cardin had managed to lock Weiss' blade into his mace and kicked her stomach. She lost grip on her weapon and fell backwards. He took her weapon and threw it across the arena. I sheathed my blade and shot at the ground just behind Jaune. The blast sent him flying over me. I aimed at Cardin as he was about to swing at Weiss. He stopped and ducked as my shot nearly missed him. I fired a few more rounds towards him. Cardin started firing back as our shots collided midair. Weiss had managed to regain her weapon. Jaune was about to strike me from behind but was stopped by a black glyph repelling his attack back. Cardin started attempting to dodge my attacks rather than fire back. He ran in front off Weiss and dropped into a baseball slide into her. Knocking her down into the path of one of my attacks. With he distraction her glyph behind me faded away leaving me open for Jaune to strike. I rolled forward just in time to dodge his swing. Cardin managed to pick Weiss up by the legs and swing her towards me. I recovered quickly in order to catch her. As soon as I did jaune slammed into me with his shield.

"Time!" Glynda yelled. The four of us got up and waited for our results. "With a combined one sixty-seven to one twenty-nine. Jaune and Cardin are our winners."

"W-we won?" Jaune said.

"Nice job." I said extending my hand.

The four of us returned to the locker room to change again.

"Alright not that I'm complaining about having a win over you, but how did you lose to Jaune and I? Dove, Russel, Sky and I could barely handle you alone." Cardin said.

"Off day I guess." I said.

"Does it have to do with what velvet pulled you away for?" He asked.

"Probably a little, nothing bad happened or anything like that. Like I said must have just been an off day." I said.

"If you say so. You realize I'm not letting you forget about this right?" He asked.

"I'll give you a one on one rematch later." I said.

"Nah I'm gonna savor this first. Anyway, hopefully being able to work with Jaune will put be in a better light with people." He said.

"It should. We should probably head back to class." I said.

After class I messaged Coco asking her to meet me by the fountain. After about ten minutes she arrived.

"I can explain." I said.

"You don't have to, Velvet filled me in." Coco said.

"So, you're not mad?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say that. You could have worded your message from last night a little better." She said sitting next to me.

"Yeah you're probably right. At least I did what you asked me to do and talked to her." I said.

"Yeah. I didn't think that would worry me as much as it did." She said.

"At least now you know nothing is gonna happen between Blake and I." I said.

"I know." She said.

"You still seem like something is bothering you." I said.

"I just can't believe I'd overreact like that. It's just not something I'd normally do." She said.

"Shit happens. Last thing I expected when coming here was all this drama. First, I lost my partner on initiation. Got stuck with a shitty team. Ran into both Blake and Clover, two people I'd never expected to even see again. Had to stop my ex-leader from killing himself. Got put on a new team as the leader. Having to deal with the White Fang again. Who'd have thought trying to be a huntsman would include all of this." I said.

"Couldn't help but notice a couple things with that." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well first of all I noticed you failed to mention that hot girl you met and got to go out on a date with." She said elbowing me.

"Might have been a little intentional. Definitely one of the better things to happen." I said with a small laugh.

"Also, what did you mean by having to deal with the White Fang again? This is the first time you've even mentioned them." She asked.

"Shit… I thought I'd told you already." I said.

"Told me what?" She asked concerned.

"That's how Clover, Blake and I all met. We were part of the White Fang." I said.

"You… What?" She asked.

"Yeah. I joined a few years back. Before they became what they are today. I thought I could help make a difference towards equal rights for the Faunus. The more we started shifting to more violent means the more I disagreed with what we were doing. Back then I had a huge crush on Blake and thought we could bring change and go back to what we were before. She had other ideas. When she finally learned I was right she left. The only reason I'd stuck around was because I'd thought they'd have killed me if I tried. When nothing happened to her, I made my decision and left. I cut every tie I had with them. I never saw Blake, Clover or any other member again until I came here." I said.

"That's… a lot to take in." She said.

"Yeah… If I'd have known things would have turned out this way, I wouldn't have joined in the first place. Then again who knows if I'd even be alive if I hadn't." I said.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" She asked.

"I guess that depends how much you wanna know. It only gets darker from there." I said.

She stood up and took a couple steps back towards the dorms.

"I think I'm gonna need some time to think about this." She said.

"Coco… can I say one thing first?" I asked.

"…Alright." She said.

"I promise I want nothing more to do with them. I know that might not mean much, but I promise I have no ulterior motives coming to this school, meeting you, any of this. I honestly just wanted to start over. I don't blame you if you can't get past this. I've done a lot of horrible things in my life. I have a lot of regrets, but I want you to know meeting you was not one of them. That being said. I understand if you don't wanna be with me after this." I said.

She started walking towards the dorms again. I sat by the fountain for a few minutes looking out to the sunset.

"Artemis?" A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby." I said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure." I said.

"Does it have to do with what happened to Blake yesterday?" She asked.

"Not really, I guess I'm just looking back on some of the things I've done in the past. I wish I could take so much of it back." I said.

She sat down next to me. "You're not the only one."

"No offence, but I can't see you having near as many regrets as I do." I said.

"Not necessarily regrets. I just… wish I could go back and change things from happening." She said hugging her knees.

"Sorry if I come off as rude, but you're always so bubbly and cheery. What could have happened that was so bad that you wanna go back and change it?" I asked.

"I… I want my mom back…" She said getting quieter.

I let out a sigh. "Me too…"

"I still remember the night I found out. I was trying to go to sleep, but I was too excited cause I knew she was supposed to come home the next day. I heard the door open downstairs and I ran out of my room. When I saw my uncle, I hid. Dad asked him why he was here. He said 'Tai… I'm sorry. I couldn't make it to her in time. She's… gone.' I… walked down a few of the steps and asked… what they meant. They tried explaining it to me as best they could, but I was too young to understand. I kept asking when she was gonna come home…" She said with tears streaming down her face.

"At least you weren't the cause of her death." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You remember the shadow part of me that attacked Blake" I asked.

"Yeah, What about it?" She asked.

"The night I unlocked it. My home was being attacked. I blacked out. When I woke up… I was the only one left alive. Everyone had the same markings. All because of me." I said.

"I'm sorry…" She said.

"The past is the past, I guess. Nothing we can do to change it. No matter how bad we want to…" I said.

"Yeah…" She said. We continued to sit by the fountain for a few minutes. She pulled her scroll out to check the time. "We still got about an hour before curfew. How about heading into town with me? I know a bakery that has the best cookies ever. It might help you take you're mind off things."

"Thanks, but I'm not really a… oh fuck it why not." I said.

We got up and headed towards the docking area. When we got to the city she started leading me towards the bakery. We went in and I was greeted by a face I didn't expect to see.

"Welcome to Wade's Wicked Awesome Treats and Sweets kids what can I get… Artemis? That you?" An older man behind the counter asked. He wore a red shirt with the store's logo on it with an apron and black pants.

"Hey Wade… long time no see." I said.

"Shit I didn't think I'd ever see you again. How you doin'?" Wade asked.

"Been better, Shit seems to keep following me though." I said.

"Wait have you been here before?" Ruby asked.

"Not exactly. Wade used to run another bakery in southern Vale. After I left the White Fang I wasn't in the best place. Wade used to hook me up with some… 'special treats' occasionally. Never got addicted, but they helped every now and then." I said.

"Well if they are special then it sounds like just what you need right now." Ruby said.

"No, I mean… They had marijuana in them." I said.

"Th-they had what?" Ruby asked with a worried tone.

"Now before you get too worked up little lady. Let me say what you see out here is all pure and untampered with. Nothing you've ever bought from here had anything in it. I haven't made anything like that since I moved up here. Lot more rules up here and I can't risk getting busted." Wade said.

"Still… if Yang ever found out I was buying cookies from a former drug dealer she'd get sooo mad at me." Ruby said.

"Settle down. Why don't you two come talk with me in the back. I can't have someone coming in and getting he wrong idea." Wade said.

Ruby looked at me nervously. I assured her it would be okay, and we headed to the back room.

"Let me start by saying I wasn't a dealer. Yeah, I made some treats, but I wasn't out trying to get people to buy them. I'd only give them to people I trusted. I found Artemis here on the street and offered him a place to stay for a while. I saw how down he was one night and offered him a special brownie. I didn't trick him or anything I told him what was in it." Wade said.

"I decided to try it hoping it would at least help me calm down a bit." I said.

"I never let him get addicted. The two of us only had them when we needed to relax a bit." Wade said.

"You have nothing to worry about. I won't tell Yang about this. No one will ever find out. This will stay between you and me." I said.

"Okay, but what if someone else finds out?" Ruby asked.

"Little lady, I've been making these for five years. I've had my own bakery for at least ten. No one has ever found out. As long as this stays between the three of us no one ever will." Wade said.

"A-alright." Ruby said.

"Good. Now I believe you two came in for some sweets. How about I slash the prices for you guys today?" Wade asked.

"You don't have to do that." Ruby said.

"Well I'll be closing up soon anyhow. I'll consider this a day-old discount. Besides you've been one of my best customers lately. Can't lose you because of a misunderstanding, now can I?" He asked.

"Best customer?" Ruby asked.

"Hard to forget a bubbly little girl that comes in here nearly two to three times a week." Wade said standing up and heading back to the front.

"We'll be fine I promise." I said.

"If you say so." Ruby said still worried.

We walked to the front and started browsing his remaining selection. I got a couple brownies for myself and Clover. I got a couple bundles of variety cookies for violet and Lotus as well.

"Hmm looks like I've got a little extra leftover stock. Would be a real waist to just throw it out." Wade said. He grabbed another bag and started filling it with assorted sweets. "You kids got other friends, right? No sense in letting this all go to waist. It's on me."

"Y-you don't have to do that." Ruby said feeling a little guiltier.

"Some things never change." I said.

"I guess not." Wade said with a chuckle.

"Wade does this all the time. When it gets closer to closing, he'll throw in a few extras, so he doesn't have so many leftovers." I said.

"It's free advertisement and I don't have to throw so much away. It's a win-win." Wade said handing us our two bags as well as four additional bags. "Plus with all the new freshman at that huntsman academy I gotta get the word out somehow."

"That explains why I'd end up with additional cookies when I came in later. I thought it was always an accident. Not that I was ever gonna complain." Ruby said.

"We should probably head back soon if we don't wanna get in trouble." I said.

"Yeah. Thanks again Wade." Ruby said.

"Anytime little lady. Take care of yourself Artemis. Remember you're both welcome any time." Wade said.

We ran back to the airship docks looking like we'd just made off with the sweetest heist ever. When we got back, we both headed towards her dorm first.

"It's about time you got back where were… Don't tell me you helped her rob a bakery." Yang said annoyed.

"Hey, you know I don't do that stuff anymore. We made off with these delectable treats one hundred percent legally." I said.

"Your wording suggests otherwise Arty." Blake said.

"Seriously though, the shop we went to was closing soon anyway and I happened to know the owner personally. He gave us what he had left and told us to share it." I said.

"And all he asked in return was a little advertising." Ruby said.

"That sounds like a horrible business practice." Weiss said.

"He's been in business for over ten years, so I'd say he's doing fine." I said.

"Plus, look! He put in a bunch of those crepe things you like so much Weiss." Ruby said.

"Let's see what else you got." Yang said digging into one of the bags.

"Hey wait, We need to share with team JNPR too." Ruby said.

"Which is why I want first pick before Nora eats all the good stuff." Yang said.

"I'm gonna take this as my cue to leave. I'm gonna make a couple stops before I head to my dorm." I said walking out the door.

I walked over to team CRDL's room first and knocked on the door. Cardin was the one to answer the door.

"Isn't it a little late to ask for that rematch?" He said smiling.

"We got ten minutes. That's plenty of time to kick your ass again. Actually, I came to drop these off." I said holding one of the bags out to him. "found out an old friend of mine has a shop in the city and gave me and Ruby a bunch of leftovers. So I figured I'd share some with you guys." I said.

"Dude for real? Nice!" Cardin said.

"Just make sure to check the place out yourselves. I gotta make one more stop before heading back to my room." I said.

"No problem. Thanks again man." He said before closing the door.

'Right, now for the hard one.' I thought

I walked to team CFVY's dorm and knocked on the door. Coco answered the door.

"Hey…" I said.

She stepped out the door and closed it behind her. "I told you I need a little time to think."

"I-I know. I'm not here about that. After you left Ruby showed up and we talked a little. We eventually went into town to a bakery she liked. I happened to know the owner and he gave us his leftover stock since he was closing anyway. Ruby gave a bunch to her team and JNPR and I just got done dropping some off with Cardin's team. I figured I'd drop some off here. I'm not trying to bribe you or make up for anything I promise." I said.

"Thanks… I'm sorry I got after you." She said.

"It's fine I'd have done the same thing." I said turning to head to my room. She grabbed my arm.

"I still don't know how I feel about everything right now, but can you promise me something?" She asked.

"I'll try." I said.

"I know you said you didn't take it very well when Blake rejected you… So, if I decide I'm not okay with this… just don't do anything stupid… please." She said.

"Okay, I promise." I said.

"Alright. Goodnight." She said grabbing the handle to her room.

"Goodnight." I said walking away.

I walked into my dorm looking less okay that I thought.

"The hell happened to you? You look like you just watched a puppy drown or something." Violet said.

"Say something nice or you don't get any sweets." I said. holding up the bag.

Violet teleported behind me and hugged me. "Whatever you're going though we're here for you."

"That's what I thought." I said. tossing the bag to Clover.

"I thought you didn't care for sweets?" Clover asked. Violet teleported to Clovers bed and waited for clover to grab something out of the bag.

"I don't, but Ruby convinced me to go to a bakery with her." I said. Clover took her brownie out of the bag and tossed the bag to Lotus.

"Oh lord he's got another one." Lotus said. She took out one of the cookie bundles and tossed the bag back to me.

"Come on this isn't fair." Violet said.

"I don't have another one. We just got talking about some… personal stuff and she suggested getting something sweet to make us feel better." I said taking my brownie out and handing the bag to Violet.

"You aren't usually one to share something personal with someone you hardly know." Clover said.

"Yeah, Well turns out we somewhat share something in common." I said laying on my bed.

"Oh, Right… I forgot." Clover said.

"What?" Lotus asked.

"We've both lost family. Me more than her but we were both young when it happened." I said setting my brownie on the table next to me.

"How did you get that happy of a girl on such a depressing topic?" Lotus asked. Violet tried to steal my brownie, but I slapped her hand away.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." I said getting under my blanket. "And Violet I swear if you steal that I will get my revenge and you will regret it."

"Fine." Violet said sitting on her bed fake pouting.

"You know you can talk to us if something's wrong Artemis." Clover said.

"I know. It's just been a long day I could use some sleep." I said.

"Alright, well goodnight." Clover said.

"Night girls." I said.

A few minutes later I woke up standing in a pitch-black room.

"Man, you really have a hard time with girls. Ever think about switching teams? Might have better luck." A distorted voice said.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Come on, don't you recognize me? I suppose not since you only recently started learning about me." The voice said as a purple smoke started to appear.

"What are you?" I asked.

The voice started to chuckle as the smoke started to take shape. "Isn't it obvious? I am thou, thou art I. We are one in the same you and I." It revealed itself as the form I take when my semblance activates.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"So many questions. Not even a hello. Come on jungle boy I just wanna talk." It said.

"Then start by telling me where I am and why I'm able to talk to my semblance. I'm pretty sure this isn't something other people can do." I said.

"We're in your mind. I figured it was time we finally got acquainted. Seems like since I gave you a taste of control you've finally become aware of this power. Good for you." It said.

"This is probably the most fucked up dream I've ever had." I said.

"Oh, this is no dream. I've just been getting tired of you hiding how you feel for so long. Don't get me wrong it's been fun going on murder sprees but it's always so draining. I want something new, exciting and more fun. Unfortunately, getting out isn't as easy as it sounds. So, I'm come to make a deal." It said.

"I must be crazy for going along with this. What are you thinking?" I said.

"How would you like to control me at will again?" It asked.

"Another one and done I assume?" I asked.

"Not at all. I'll give you full control any time you want. It'll be a win-win for both of us. You'll be able to control this form and summon it with no risk of having me going on a killing spree. You wanna pull me out and literally scare the piss out of Cardin then turn back you can. It'll even make it so you use up less aura each time I come out. Think about it, you can change do a little scratchy scratchy. Turn back and still have plenty of aura left over. I'll even allow it so you can use just my claws, so you drain even less aura." It said.

"And in return?" I asked.

"In order to summon me you have to be able to accept your emotions. They can be your most powerful ally, or your worst nightmare. The more you choose to avoid them and hide them the more they will betray you. You should already be aware of what happens as a result of that. However, if you'll accept how you feel and be up front about it. Then you'll become incredibly powerful. You've experienced my power once before. How did that happen again?" It asked.

"It was the raid on that factory in southern Vale… Someone tipped off some Mercs that we'd be there. We'd lost Opal, Leo, Duke and Calli. Blake had been knocked unconscious and Adam ran. Clover and Jasmine would have been killed too if I hadn't changed." I said.

"Yes, and what did you do that caused you to change?" It asked.

"I… I thought we were all going to die. So, I told Blake how I really felt about her even though I knew she couldn't hear me." I said.

"You let your true feelings out. Then what happened?" It asked.

"I saw them knock out Clover and a couple of them started ripping Jasmine's clothes off." I said.

"YES! THEN WHAT!" It yelled.

"I let out a deep roar. It was almost… demonic. I felt myself change. They tried firing at me, but it was pointless. Everything just bounced off me. Then I killed as many as I could before they took off. By the time I was fully aware of what was going on I was changing back. I made sure everyone left was okay and got them out of there." I said.

"YESSSSS! Do you understand? Because you embraced your feelings instead of hiding them you were given a taste of the true power within you! Stop tiptoeing around everyone's feelings because you don't want to upset them. Not everyone will agree with everything you say. However, if you want to be able to control this power all the time you have to be willing to tell how you feel. Earn the right to control my power and you can become the most powerful huntsman in history! You'll never have to worry about me finding a crack in your emotions to come out of again! So, what do you say…? Do we have a deal?" It said holding out it's hand. I hesitated. "You don't have a lot of time before you wake up. I suggest you decide quickly while you have the chance."

"You realize this isn't just some change I can make overnight, right?" I asked.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. See if you agree to this you won't be able to hide anymore no matter how much you want to. We'll officially become one. Considering you can already be an asshole your friends won't see much of a difference. You'll still be the same person that'll make a separate batch of eggs for Clover in the morning because you care about her. But you won't be able to hide how you feel about her, Coco or Blake anymore. Cause we both know you have deep feelings for Blake and Coco. Blake knows and you were able to come to an agreement. You feel as though Clover and you have a deep brother sister bond. However, a big part of you thinks that she's not being honest with her feelings. That she feels more despite having told you multiple times she doesn't. Finally, and my favorite so far, because Coco doesn't know how you really feel, does she? Because you have a terrible habit of when you fall in love you fall hard. You don't wanna tell her how bad you've fallen for her especially after the 'fun' you had today. You want to tell her so badly but you're afraid it'll end up just like Blake. You're afraid of the depression you'll go in if she rejects you too, and after making that promise. You even care about her so much that no matter how much you don't wanna admit it. You loved hearing her call you that 'forbidden name.' This is the perfect opportunity for you. You'll no longer be afraid of how you feel, and you'll get use my power to its full potential."

"And what happens if she does reject me?" I asked.

"Well since I'll have more freedom, I'll make sure you keep her promise. I'm not gonna let you kill us just because you can't handle rejection. Besides Ruby seemed to have fun with you today. Plus, she's pretty cute, and even if her sister tries getting in the way you'll have my power to defend yourself next time. If Clover really is hiding her feelings, then there may be something to try there, or you know literally any other girl. Seriously you act as though it's the end of the world when a girl rejects you, and frankly I'm tired of watching it." It said.

The sound of my alarm started going off.

"You've got three seconds to make up your mind." It said holding out its hand.

"Going once…"

"Going twice…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to another chapter of RWBY: Kitty-Kat! No reviews so were gonna jump right into this!**

I woke up, feeling like I hadn't slept at all.

"About time you woke up. I was starting to wonder if something was wrong." Clover said.

"I wouldn't rule that out. He was tossing and turning a lot last night." Violet said.

"I had a really weird dream." I said.

"What happened?" Clover asked.

"I had a conversation with my semblance. I think." I said.

"So, you talked to yourself in your sleep?" Violet asked.

"Well yes and no. The figure I saw was the form I take when I activate my semblance. He offered me a deal that would allow me to have full control of my semblance." I said.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how that works." Lotus said.

"What did you have to do in exchange?" Clover asked.

"I wouldn't be allowed to hide my emotions." I said.

"Meaning?" Violet said.

"I'm not exactly sure. Some of the details are kinda foggy." I said.

"Did you take the deal?" Violet asked.

"Even if he did it was just a dream. It's not like it was real. You can't suddenly perfect a semblance by talking to it that's insane." Lotus said.

"I still wanna know." Violet said.

"I don't remember." I said.

"Damn. All that build up and no payoff." Violet said.

"I doubt you really cared anyway. You probably just wanted to know so you could go blab to someone like you did in front of Cardin the other day, because you don't know how to keep your mouth shut." I said with my voice raising in anger.

The room was quiet for a bit.

"Well… that burst of anger came out of nowhere." Clover said.

"I wasn't gonna…" Violet started.

"Do you really expect me to believe you wouldn't say anything after telling Cardin about Blake's nickname for me? You knew it was a sensitive topic for me and you blabbed anyway! And don't tell me you didn't realize how sensitive I am to it because I know you practically stalk me any chance you get!" I said.

"Artemis calm down." Clover said grabbing my shoulder.

I turned toward her, and my anger shrank but my sadness grew. I took a deep breath. "Alright, but I want you to look me in the eye and tell me. Do you still have feelings for me, or are you just saying that because you don't want me to feel guilty?"

"Are you sure now is the best time to talk about this? Maybe after classes would be better." Clover said.

"She's right besides I think you owe me an apology for that little outburst of yours." Violet said.

"The fuck I do. If anything, you owe me and Coco and apology." I said.

"For what? It's not like it was that big a deal anyway." Violet said.

"Guys." Lotus said.

"That doesn't give you the right to tell people my personal stuff without my permission! If I'd have wanted him to know I'd have told him!" I said.

"Artemis!" Clover yelled.

"That's enough both of you!" Lotus said.

"Calm down kitty, before you bring out your beast and kill us all." Violet said.

"You mean this!" I yelled.

"Artemis no!" Clover yelled.

I jumped up and raised my arms to my chest before swinging them downward. A purple glow started forming around my hands shaping itself into claws. Violet stepped back in shock.

"Not so funny now is it!" I yelled.

"I don't believe it." Lotus said.

"Artemis!" Clover yelled again.

"What!" I yelled.

"Look." She said grabbing my arm and showing me my hand. My anger disappeared as shock took over.

"What the…?" I asked.

"That… this has to be a coincidence, right?" Lotus asked.

"It would explain the outburst." Violet said.

I focused and dissipated my claws.

"I don't think that was a dream. I think somehow you actually had a conversation with your semblance. You must have taken the deal." Clover said.

"That makes no sense. Our semblances are connected to our aura. You can't just talk to an aura and break all its limits." Lotus said.

"Whether it makes sense or not it looks like that's what happened. Dude basically used a cheat code." Violet said.

"It was still brought out by his anger. So maybe that's still his trigger." Lotus said.

"Try bringing it out again." Clover said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

"Won't know otherwise." Clover said.

I held my hand up and focused my aura into it. It started glowing purple and soon took its claw shape again.

"Still wanna try to debunk this?" Violet said.

"This shouldn't be possible." Lotus said.

"Well it looks like it is." Violet said.

"Well at least now you shouldn't need to worry about it going out of control now." Clover said.

"I wouldn't say that just yet. I don't know what the hell happened to him, but I wouldn't make any assumptions just yet." Lotus said.

"She's right. We should probably head to class for now. We'll figure it out later." I said.

We all agreed and finished getting ready as fast as possible before running off to class. As usual Professor Port got off topic with one of his stories from his youth. Doctor Oobleck started a new lesson on the history of Vacuo post Great War. Goodwitch had us do team battles again with Yang and Clover taking on a couple students that were here early for the Vytal Festival. Tarro of team RYST (Rust) and Liv of team LSRN (Liseran). It was a close match with Tarro and Liv barely getting the win. After class Clover pulled me outside.

"I'm guessing this is about the question I asked earlier." I said.

"Yes, but I have another question first. Was it really a good idea to make that deal? You blew up at Violet for something small then asked that question out of nowhere." She asked.

"I just need to get a handle on it. I'm sure there is a way I'll be able to control that I just need to figure it out. On the plus side I don't have to worry about losing control of myself now. That's a good thing isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm just worried you'll accidentally say the wrong thing and start losing your friends. There's already enough issues between you and Violet and if we wanna win the Vytal Festival we all need to be on the same page." She said.

"I know, like I said I'll try to figure out a way to control it." I said. I heard a low laughing coming from behind me I turned to look, but I didn't see anyone.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I thought I heard someone laughing." I said.

"I didn't hear anything." She said.

"I must be imagining things." I said.

"Anyways. As far as your question from this morning. Like I've been telling you yes, I had feelings for you. Maybe they aren't entirely gone, but I know you like Coco. I'm happy for you. Besides I may have my eye on someone else here." She said.

"Okay two things." I said.

"I'm not telling you who it is." She said.

"Alright. So, you remember how I said Ruby and I were depressed and went to the bakery?" I asked.

"Yeah? What does that have to do with what we were talking about?" She asked.

"Well before she found me, I was talking with Coco. I told her I was part of the White Fang. Apparently, it hadn't come up yet and she didn't take it very well. I'm not really sure where we stand right now." I said.

"How bad have you fallen for her?" She asked.

"Blake." I said.

She sighed. "You just can't help but falling hard for a girl, can you?"

"It's not like I choose to. Plus, you have to admit this was showing more promise than Blake and I did." I said.

"I know, I'm just worried what will happen to you if this ends up not working." She said.

"So am I." I said.

"Well don't jump to any conclusions. Things might work out." She said.

"I know." I said.

"I'm gonna head into town for a bit. Try to relax." She said.

"Alright, see ya later." I said.

We went our separate ways and I started heading back to the dorms. I thought I heard the laughter again, but I shook it off. When I got back, I changed out of my uniform and headed to the cafeteria. Velvet walked out as I turned down the hallway. I turned around and decided to go to the training hall instead.

"Stop!" Velvet yelled to me.

I stood still and waited for her.

"Come with me." She said walking ahead of me.

'That was less threatening than I expected.' I thought.

I followed her to the classroom hallway. She stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Alright what happened yesterday?" She asked.

"First off this is way less threatening than I expected." I said.

"I'm not gonna get pissed with you until I know what happened first. Coco is refusing to tell me, so I figured I'd ask if you knew what happened." She said.

"If she's refusing to tell you wouldn't it make her more upset if she found out you went behind her back to find out?" I said.

"I could just not tell her or if you are the reason she's upset. I can say that you explained the situation looking for advice." She said.

"Not telling her sounds like the best option for both of us." I said.

"So, then it was your fault?" She asked.

"Yes, but let me explain. I talked to her after class like I said I would. She told me how you explained everything to her." I said.

"Yeah she wasn't the happiest with me for me doing that, but she was more upset with how she overreacted." She said.

"I went into some of the drama that happened and mentioned that the other night wasn't the first time I'd dealt with the White Fang. She asked about that and I mentioned that I used to be part of it along with Clover and Blake." I said.

"Seriously? No wonder she didn't wanna talk about it." She said.

"Like I told her I joined about five years ago. Before they became what they are today. Before they got overly violent. I thought I could help make a difference for all faunus. After our original leader stepped down and we started getting more violent I didn't agree with the way we were operating anymore. Blake and I were among some of the top members and I thought she and I could change the White Fang back to its original ways. She chose another path. When she finally realized the way things were going wasn't right she left. I left shortly after I learned they hadn't done anything to pursue her. I cut all ties even with Clover. I told her my past only got darker from there." I said.

"How dark are we talking?" She asked.

"You remember the form I took in class against Blake?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"That form would take over and I would black out. When I woke up there would be bodies of people who attacked me. All of them dead. I've unconsciously murdered a lot of people because of that form. Including my parents. The only reason I even found the White Fang was because one of the members saw me kill some of the people who were attacking me and took me to their base." I said.

"Do you regret it?" She said.

"Of course I do. Knowing I have all those people's blood on my hands haunts me. Being involved with the White Fang as long as I was. I wish I'd have left sooner. If I didn't think they'd have tried to kill me I would have." I said.

"She's not gonna be happy with me, but I'll talk to her." She said.

"You're not pissed with me?" I asked.

"Believe it or not I contemplated joining them before I came to Beacon. You saw how Cardin treated me and you've been in the same situation with humans treating us so badly. I was sick of it and I wanted revenge. During my first year I actually decided to go to one of the meetings. Coco stopped me before I had a chance and talked me out of it saying that if someone was bothering her to let her know and they would help me. From then on, our relationship got better, and I regretted even thinking about joining them. I believe people have the ability to change. Even the White Fang. A lot of them are just misguided and think that it's the only way to make things better for them." She said.

"Alright, but how does that make up for the countless murders I've done even before that?" I asked.

"That'll be a little harder to explain. Considering I've seen it firsthand I'm sure I can figure something out. Don't get your hopes up too high, but I'll see what I can do." She said starting to walk away.

"Hang on, why are you so willing to help me? After what we talked about last time, I figured you'd be about ready to castrate me or something." I said.

"I've seen and heard about a lot of Coco's past 'relationships.' You don't wanna be with her because of our popularity, her money, and you weren't set up by her mom. You care about her and were upset with the idea of hurting her. Even after seeing some of the drama in her life. She might be debating it right now, but I can see it would be a mistake for her to let you get away." She said.

"Thanks." I said. We went our separate ways and I continued to the cafeteria.

I saw teams RWBY and JNPR sitting together and saw that Blake was missing. I figured she must have got caught up reading or something and lost track of time. I got my food and sat by myself. Once I was finished, I started heading back to the room. I had gotten to the hallway when I got a call from Clover.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"I knew I'd find you eventually." Said a male voice.

"Who is this? Where's Clover?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about me Arty. I'm hurt. After all we've been though." He said.

"What have you done to Clover." I said anger rising in my voice.

"I haven't done anything yet. If you wanna try to be the knight in shining armor I suggest you get to warehouse seven at the docks. Alone. Wouldn't want anyone else to pay for your sins." He said. The call ended immediately after.

"Damnit." I said before running towards the locker room. I ran into team CRDL along the way.

"Dude where's the fire?" Cardin said.

I ignored them and continued running. I quickly grabbed my cane and the axe. I ran outside and took one of the airships to Vale. I kept Vester's axe in my pocket. I got to the docks and walked in the warehouse. There was only a couple of lights on.

A couple of guards tried to jump me with swords. I parried both of their attacks and knocked them both to the ground. A few more tried to attack me and I managed to stop them as well. I was surrounded by six guards. I was about to unsheathe my sword when a gunshot rang out. A large hole appeared in the wall behind me.

"That's enough little Arty." A voice said. The lights in the building turned on and revealed a large banner in the back of the room with a green snake head on it. On a raised platform under the banner a cloaked man stood holding a gun with the barrel smoking. Next to him was Clover and Blake tied up with collars on their necks. "The next shot will be through one of your little friends."

"Clover, Blake! Who are you and what do you want with us?" I yelled.

"You still haven't figured it out? What happened to the fourth ranking member of the White Fang that used to be so smart? Let's see if this jogs your memory. Sounds like there is a factory south of Vale with a shitload of dust that was left abandoned. Something about a grimm attack left it abandoned and no one bothered to reclaim anything from it." He said.

"Shinku?" I asked.

"You are correct sir!" He said removing the cloak. Revealing a dark-skinned man with fangs sticking out of his mouth. He had dark green hair and wore a black suit "It's about time you remembered. Although I prefer to be called Chameleon."

"Really a snake faunus going by the name of another reptile. Really creative. Now what do you want with us?" I asked

"Oh how little you actually know. Shinku was just a cover name while I was infiltrating the White Fang. I'm actually a spy for the Jade Vipers." He said.

"Never heard of them." I said.

"No, you probably haven't. Like the White Fang you and your little girlfriends were part of. We also wanted equality for the faunus. However, we refused to resort to terrorism. We knew the only difference the White Fang were going to make was make the faunus look even worse. So, we decided to remove the problem by killing as many White Fang members we could. Unfortunately, your little temper problem at the factory wiped out most of our forces. We had to put off that plan until we were able to increase our forces again. So, in the meantime we've been working on other ways to try improve the outlook on the faunus." He said.

"We all quit the White Fang so why hunt us?" I asked.

"It's quite simple. Once a terrorist, always a terrorist. You're all plagues as far as we're concerned." He said.

"If that's so why did you purposely miss me and keep us alive?" I asked.

"Now where would the fun be in just killing you all from the start? There's no punishment in that. Fit him with a collar." He said. One of the guards came up to me holding one of the collars.

"The hell you will." I said. I held my cane up ready to fire at the guard.

"You will if you don't wanna see your friends killed on the spot." Shinku said holing the gun to Clover.

I lowered my cane and allowed the guard to place the collar around my neck. He then punched me in the stomach causing me to drop to the ground. He took my cane as two more guards came and picked me up.

"Lock the prisoners in their cells and prep for evac. It probably won't take long for someone to track them here, so we need to move." Shinku said.

The guards dragged me to an iron cage and shoved me inside. Clover and Blake soon followed after.

"We really can't escape our pasts, can we?" I said.

"We were doing fine until that jackass showed up. I can't believe I didn't see this coming." Clover said.

"At least now we know you were right about us being set up." Blake said.

"So, what do we do now?" Clover asked.

"I hate to say it, but I'm not really sure what we can do. I'm assuming the two of you don't have your weapons and he took my cane. I have Vester's weapon, but with these collars blocking our aura we can't take near as many hits. Especially with those guns Shinku has. They seem way to powerful." I said.

"So, we're just gonna sit here and wait until he decides to kill us?" Blake asked.

"Shinku made a good point. Lotus and Violet don't like letting us go into something like this alone. I'm sure they are getting reinforcements to come get us. They didn't take Artemis's scroll so he can message them our location." Clover said.

"That's a good idea in theory. Unfortunately, with Shinku's guns I'm pretty sure one bullet will rip straight though their aura. There is too much of a risk to let them get involved." I said.

"Then what do we do?" Clover asked.

"I guess we just wait." I said.

"There has to be something we can do." Blake said.

"We could message Ozpin or one of the other teachers. They could get the police or something." Clover said.

"That still doesn't save us. As soon as Shinku finds out they've been located he'll just come in and kill us before attempting to escape. I don't like it either but contacting anyone outside is only gonna put more people in danger and possibly shorten our remaining time." I said.

"So, then what do we do?" Blake asked.

"Wait for death I guess." Clover said.

The three of us sat in silence waiting for whatever would be coming next.

"You're really giving up that easily? Man am I disappointed." A distorted voice said.

I looked around to look for the voice, but Clover and Blake were the only ones I could see.

"Did one of you say something?" I asked.

"No." They both said.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me?" The voice said.

This voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place where I'd heard it.

"Oh, and don't bother talking to me out loud. They can't hear me, so you'll just look crazy." It said.

"I thought I heard something, but I guess not." I said. 'Who are you?' I thought.

"Who I am isn't important. What is important is getting you out of here. I didn't give you full control just to have you get killed the same day." It said.

'You're the voice from my dream last night. So that means I'm talking to my semblance again. That shouldn't be possible. These collars block aura.' I thought.

"Yes, no, no and yes. I am the voice you heard last night, and the collars are indeed blocking your aura. However, I never once said I was your semblance. You just assumed that was the case. In fact, if you want the truth you haven't unlocked your semblance yet. The only reason I feed on your aura is so that I don't overwork your body to the point of killing you. We can discuss the details later, but right now we need to get out of here. So, if you don't mind, bring out those lovely claws of yours and break this damn collar off." It said.

"I hope this works." I whispered removing my gloves.

"Hope what works?" Clover asked.

I extended my claws and activated my shadow claws.

"How is that possible?" Blake asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but if I can get these collars off of us, I don't care." I said.

I let the shadow armor spread over my body creating a small gap between the collar and my neck. I dug my claws into the gap and started pulling on the collar. It slowly started sparking and bending until it finally broke in two. I could feel my aura slowly coming back.

"Alright this is probably gonna hurt, but at least now we can get these things off, so we stand a better chance." I said.

I moved over to Blake and dug my claws into her collar trying my best to not dig into her neck. Once again after a bit of sparking the collar was eventually ripped in two. I moved over to clover and did the same.

"Those things blocked out aura how were you able to use your semblance?" Clover asked.

"I'm not sure on the details yet. I'll explain when I can but first we need to take Shinku down and get out of here." I said.

"How do we do that?" Blake asked.

"Clover soundproof." I said.

Clover nodded and began masking the sound around us. I moved over to the wall of the cage and slowly started bending the bars.

"Easy kid. Your aura may be coming back but keep this shit up I'm gonna drain it faster than your recovering it." The voice said.

Once the bars were bent enough for us to get out, I dissipated the armor and retracted my claws.

"First thing we're gonna do is look for some weapons and get my cane back." I said stepping thought the bars of the cell and replacing my gloves. "I know this isn't what we'd want, but we need to think of this as one of our old missions. Same rules I gave back then. If you can, try to knock them out, if not don't hesitate to kill them." I pulled out Vester's weapon and switched it to its tommy gun mode. "Clover continue to mask our movements as long as you can. Blake watch our six and let me know if you see anyone coming."

They nodded and we began sneaking around the warehouse. We came across a storage room filled with different crates. We moved in and took out the two guards inside. Most of the crates were filled with dust but we managed to find a crate that had assault rifles inside.

"Take their gloves and grab a gun. If the police end up coming across this place after we leave, we can't have them finding our prints on these things." I said.

I watched the door as Blake and Clover put the gloves on and grabbed a rifle.

"You know I don't like giving this order, but from here on out kill anyone in our way. They aren't gonna hesitate to kill us and we don't need anyone relaying that we escaped. Move slow to keep as quiet as possible. Clover try to only use your semblance to mask our gunfire. The longer we can conceal ourselves the better." I said.

The two of them nodded and we began moving about the warehouse again. After taking down a few guards we got closer to the main area where they had captured me.

"They couldn't have gotten far. Double security outside. I don't know how they could have escaped, but they will not be getting out alive." Shinku said.

"Guess they noticed." Clover said.

"You two stay keep behind cover. I still need to get my weapon back. I'll create a distraction to help you two escape." I said.

"Don't be stupid. We're not walking out of here while you get yourself killed." Clover said.

I handed Clover my scroll. "We don't have time to argue this. Get out and call Ozpin and the police. If I don't make it out, I can at least buy some time for the police and some professional huntsman to show up."

"We're not leaving you here like this." Blake said.

I collapsed Vester's weapon and started forming the shadow armor around my body. "Yes, you are. As soon as I start rampaging though everyone you look for an opening to get out." The armor had fully wrapped around my body. "Besides. This may sound cheesy, but someone needs to get out of here and tell Coco how really felt about her."

'You wanted another chance to shine. Promise hurt Clover or Blake and I'll let you go as wild as you want.' I thought.

The voice started chuckling. "Let's go for a walk."

 **(Clover's POV)**

Artemis's eyes started glowing red and he ran out into open area. Multiple guards fired at him, but the bullets had no effect on him. He tore through multiple guards soaking the floor in blood.

"Shinku! Looking for someone?" Artemis roared in a slightly distorted voice.

"We can't let him do this alone." I said.

"We need to go." Blake said.

"You can't be serious." I said.

"I'm not making the mistake of mistrusting his judgment again. I don't like this either, but we need to follow through with his plan." Blake said.

I watched as Artemis continued ripping though guards creating an opening for us to sneak out.

"Alright. Watch our back." I said dejectedly

We slowly made our way to an open doorway a guard had left open trying to go after Artemis. We hid behind multiple crates of dust and weapons taking out a couple guards of our own. A single gunshot rang out as Artemis was sent flying into two crates that were far behind us. Spilling out multiple crystals of fire dust.

"And just like that the mighty lion falls. Oh, and girls, don't think I didn't see the two of you trying to escape." Shinku said. Another shot rang out as a large chunk of the crate in front of us shattered.

"Hey asshole!" Artemis said slowly getting back to his feet. "I'm not done yet."

"No. but you soon will be." Shinku said firing another shot. The dust ignited creating an explosion and destroying the crates on both sides of Artemis and blasting a hole in wall behind him.

"Artemis!" Blake and I yelled.

"Not the torture I had in mind, but then again. Torture is torture. Now what to do about the two of you?" Shinku said.

I looked towards Shinku and saw him getting ready to fire again. Before he could he was sent crashing into the wall behind him with Vester's axe holding him in place. Dropping his weapon. The blades of the axe were imbedded in the wall while the handle was pressing against his neck.

"Not the impact I had in mind, but then again. Incapacitated is still incapacitated." Artemis said walking out of the flames.

Blake and I fired on the remaining guards and ran up to Artemis.

 **(Artemis's POV)**

"Wow that was close. Pretty sure my aura is spent now." I said.

"How are you even alive? The explosion alone should have killed you." Blake said.

"Yeah about that. I'm not sure on the details myself yet, but I'm pretty sure I'm fireproof." I said removing my hat and what was left of my coat. My pants and undershirt had multiple burn holes "My clothes however are not. Also, apparently the armor isn't a semblance. Not sure on how to explain that, but once I have the details I'll explain. For now, we have more important things to deal with."

The three of us started walking towards Shinku who was still struggling to get free.

"Blake try to put out the fire before it spreads too much more." I said. She nodded and separated to try to stop the flames.

I found my cane in a smaller crate by where Shinku had dropped his gun. Clover and Blake's scrolls were also inside as well as another pistol. I grabbed my cane and continued towards Shinku.

"So, kitty wants to finish me off now huh?" Shinku choked out. "This only proves my point. Once a terrorist always a terrorist."

"You know there's gotta be some sort of irony about a terrorist group created to stop a terrorist group. You may have been a spy, but you did a lot of shady things when you were with us too. Do you really think if you guys would have succeeded the rest of your group would have just let you off? They probably would have taken you out as well." I said.

"The thing I don't understand is why go after former members? Wouldn't it make more sense to try recruiting them? They could give you intel on who you really need to target if you wanna make an impact." Clover said.

"Reduces the risk of them having second thoughts and going back. Humans can be cruel, and all it takes is one to make them realize why they joined in the first place. We don't think the humans are right either, but there has to be a better way to make peace with them." Shinku said.

"You and your group are full of idiots. You claim you want a peaceful existence with the humans yet your willing to kill your own kind to reduce violence. You're no better than what the White Fang has become and your proving that the faunus are nothing but animals that don't deserve peace. Clover even pointed out a major flaw with your group. If you want to end the White Fang you should recruit those that left so you find out how to take them down from the inside better. You claim you want a peaceful solution, yet your first action was more violence. I'm not condoning kidnapping, but you could have taken members and tried convincing them there was another option to make peace. Yes, a lot of the faunus in the White Fang think all of humanity should pay. There are even more that are scared. They got in over their heads and are too afraid to leave because they think they'll be hunted. If you really wanted to help the faunus peacefully you should be liberating them and protecting those that want out. You were there Shinku you saw how many feared what they'd gotten themselves into. They only went along with it because they were scared Adam would have killed them on the spot." I said.

"Is this true Chameleon?" A voice behind us said. "Are there faunus in the White Fang that are too scared to leave?"

I unsheathed the blade from my cane and turned towards the person behind us. A man stood with his hands behind his back. He wore a black suit and sunglasses. He had black hair that covered most of his head. His size and physique were like that of a gorilla.

"Why does that matter? They're still terrorists every one of them!" Shinku yelled.

"It matters because you lied to us. You told us the only reason members left was to recruit others or undertake undercover missions. Had we known this we wouldn't have resorted to this level of violence." The man said.

He walked past us closer to Shinku. He pulled the axe out of the wall and set it on the ground. Shinku dropped and started gasping to catch his breath. The man quickly picked him up by the neck and held him off the ground.

"Do you realize how much work I have to do now to repair the damages you've caused for us?" He slammed Shinku on the ground. "I have to call all our forces back now and inform them that everything we've been doing has been on false information! Do you realize how many faunus lives we took because you told us that all of them were blood thirsty killers!" He picked Shinku up and threw him across the room and crashing into a crate of lightning dust. He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Shinku.

"No, please boss, I'll tell you the truth I promise. Just don't kill me." Shinku begged.

"Your services are no longer wanted Damien." The man said before firing. The dust created a chain reaction of lightning causing Shinku to scream out in agony as the volts surged tough him. He replaced his pistol and turned towards me.

"I do apologize for the way things ended up. Had I known the truth I wouldn't have created an organization that killed the innocent. I will ensure the remaining dust, weapons and ammunition are turned over to the police. Clearly you have no reason to trust me however I promise I will do everything in my power to change our organizations ways. I can't guarantee that all my subordinates will agree with the changes I'll be making, but I'll find a way to inform you in case any others will be coming after you. Should you wish to speak again head to the bookstore downtown and ask for The Silent Faunus in paperback. Prove you're faunus and the staff will escort you to our hideout. Should you prefer to have nothing more to do with us I completely understand however if you have any ideas for helping to liberate the scared members of the White Fang, I implore you to share them. For now, though the three of you had better get back to school. I'm sure you have friends that are worried about you." The man said.

"Give me a good reason why I should believe you and not take you on right now" I said.

"Your aura is gone. You wouldn't be able to match me in strength in your current form. Even if the three of you fought together you still wouldn't be a match. Even still I have no intention of fighting any of you. I understand the distrust and as a sign of good faith I grant you Damien's pistols. They may not be quite as fancy as what most huntsman or huntresses use, but they were custom made. They should come in quite handy especially if my subordinates choose to defy my changes and come seeking revenge." He said.

"You grant us them? You say that like they are a prize for completing some quest. We almost fucking died because of your organization!" Clover said.

"As I said. Ms. Nide, I do apologize and regardless if you choose to believe me or not, I intend to make changes now that I know the truth. In addition, any additional information you can give us will be greatly appreciated towards heading for the right direction. Truthfully, you're all lucky I didn't walk in sooner that I did. There would have been a very different outcome if that were the case. Most likely you would have ended up with a similar fate to Damien." He said.

I replaced my blade and collapsed Vester's axe. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but this seems like a cheap ending. We're just supposed to believe that after one interaction where we almost died it'll be all over and we'll never have to deal with this again?" I asked.

"I'm certain this won't be the last of our encounters Mr. Finch. Although I do hope in the future, they will involve less bloodshed." He said.

I walked up and extended my hand to him. "Hopefully you're right." We shook hands and I grabbed the crate containing Shinku's second pistol as well as the one that fell on the ground. I handed Clover and Blake their scrolls and took mine back.

"So, we're really just gonna leave like this?" Clover asked.

"Yep. He's not wrong. If he'd wanted to kill us, he would have made quick work of us like he did Shi- I mean Damien. Plus, I'm sure Cardin's already told our teams that something is up." I said.

"Why doesn't this feel right?" Blake said.

"Because we have no actual reason to trust him other than the fact, we're not dead. We'll just have to wait to see what happens. For now, we're better off just heading back." I said.

The three of us left the warehouse and started heading back to the airships. We'd managed to catch the last one heading to Beacon. When we got back Teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, CFVY and Violet and Lotus were waiting at the landing pad.

"What happened to you three?" Cardin asked.

"And why didn't you invite us?" Nora said.

"It's a long story. The short version is our past came back to haunt us. For now though it's over." I said.

"And the long version?" Yang asked.

"Will be discussed back inside. I need to relax." I said.

"You do look to be in rather poor shape." Pyrrha said.

"You look like you were nearly burnt to a crisp." Jaune said.

"Speaking of which where is your coat and hat?" Violet asked.

"Like I said we'll explain everything once we're inside." I said.

We started heading back to the dorms when Coco pulled me to the side.

"You guys go on. We'll catch up in a minute." Coco said.

After the group had disappeared, she laid into me.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? Cardin said you ran past them with a pissed look and didn't say anything. On top of that finding out you told Velvet…" She said before I cut her off. I pulled her close and kissed her. She seemed shocked at first but soon melted into it. When we separated, I took a couple steps back before I began.

"I am so sorry about everything. I know you don't have the best opinion of me right now and I don't blame you. I've done countless things in my life that I regret. You need to know that when I fall in love it's not something that starts small and slowly grows. I love you and I couldn't wait any longer to tell you. I don't wanna think about my life without you in it. I won't lie I'll always have a spot in my heart for Blake. If you'll have me though I wanna be with you…." I said. before I could continue, she wrapped her arms around me and started crying.

"Just shut up. When you told me that you were with the White Fang, I was worried that you were still with them and that if I gave you my heart, you'd end up betraying me. I was scared you were only trying to get close to me for my family's money. That you didn't actually care about me. I… I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you care about me… for who I am. Not the money, not because of my mother, and not because of my team. I need you to promise me that you have nothing to do with them anymore." She said taking off her sunglasses.

I looked directly into her eyes. "I promise I want nothing more to do with the White Fang. When I met you, I didn't know about your team's popularity, I didn't know about your family history. All I knew is I was taking a chance to recover from my heartbreak with Blake. I didn't even expect it to work. I'm glad it did though. Because right now you are the most important person in my life. I'm so sorry if I hurt you."

"Promise me the next time you're thinking about doing something stupid you'll talk to me first next time. I hate overreacting and over worrying. I'm not letting you risk your life alone." She said.

"I'll do my best." I said.

"No, I need you to promise me that. I'm a huntress I can handle myself just fine. I don't care if you don't wanna risk the rest of your team. If we're gonna be together I don't want you treating me like some princess you need to protect. If I wanted that kind of life, I would have settled into the life my mother wanted for me. I care about you deeply, but if you won't let me be there for you in the same way you'd be there for me. Then it's not going to work." She said.

"Sorry to interrupt I know this is an emotional moment. Just make the damn promise. I know what you're thinking, but not taking the deal is gonna make both our lives much harder. I'll add it to the terms of our deal that before you go off and do something stupid you let her know first." The distorted voice said.

"Alright I promise." I said. She smiled and we shared another kiss.

"We should probably head back. You've got a lot of explaining to do." She said.

I gave a small laugh. "Yes dear."

The two of us started walking back to the dorms. "Oh, and as for our date this weekend. I know I pretty much let you choose what we do, but I'm taking you clothes shopping first. After that I'll let you decide."

"Sounds like fun." I said.

"What did happen to your clothes anyway?" She asked.

"Oh, I exploded." I said.

"You what?!" She yelled.


End file.
